Void Queen
by slyferine
Summary: Iselia Paimon,daughter of Serafall Leviathan and Lord Paimon,elected handler of the White Dragon Emperor,a Super Devil in the making? No,where in the world did you hear that? All she wants to do is to live peacefully, play and laze around after all the hard work her Papa made her do when she was young! Wait,Vali what are you doing! NO! You can't challenge Rias' pawn yet!Slight AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD and any of its characters don't belong to me.**

**AN: Hello everyone, I know that I haven't updated my other story, Water's Edge for a long time. But I have been very busy for a few years due to university and ongoing thesis. I will be continuing Water's Edge as soon as I am free, though currently I am editing all my drafts and altering quite a huge amount of that story since my muse hits unexpectedly. I found this draft when I was cleaning my memory and decided to just publish this. I might continue this if I find any more drafts and remembered what this story is actually about xD. I didn't watch the anime during the craze and instead was stuck reading the series. Surprisingly, other than the rather fanservice part, I found this story to be quite interesting with a lot of potentials, so that might be why I found scattered drafts for that series on my laptop.**

**Note that I have no beta readers or editors for any of my stories and that I am not a native English speaker nor was it my first or second language. So do excuse me for mistakes! And this is just written for fun, so no flaming please xD**

* * *

**Prologue**

Red

Crimson likes the color of flame, blooming sunset, part of the sky in their realm of Underworld.

_Like the lifeblood flowing out of that broken, twisted corpse._

He had always despised the color ever since that fateful day, the day he had been pushed far enough to make his own decisions than what his sorry excuse of a family wanted for him. Irony at its finest happening afterward, when he was engaged to a crimson-haired Princess and fell hopelessly in love, starting to regain tolerance and perhaps love that cursed color back only to lose it again, mayhap despising it, even more, this time around.

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself, damn it!" A familiar voice shouted right in front of him, a vague feeling of someone grasping his shoulders and shaking him while trying to direct his unmoving frozen self out of the sight of that gruesome trauma-inducing scene. It didn't help much considering the _thing_ was in the middle of the room, which meant his companion would have to drag him out. While he was catatonic.

"_No! Not my son! Please, I beg of you don't let him do this! My Lord!" Tearful glowing blue eyes plead desperately, similarly colored orbs watching the scene with no small amount of confusion and innocence that slowly turned to horror as that infernal color bloomed in form of crystalline flowers around the breathtakingly beautiful woman, followed by screams and wails of immense pain amidst sneers, jeers and mocking delight. Those beasts' eyes showing immense pleasure as they tortured and ignored the woman's pleading. An immense weight pressed down upon him, his eyes glazed and pupils contracting to mere slits, murderous intent and thought flashed through his mind as he-_

"Lukrezius!" Blue… A deep pool of clear crystalline spring in a calm meadow. _Focus…_ He told himself, somewhat hysterically, _this is not the fucking time to lose yourself! FOCUS!_ Slowly, he managed to nod his head. Although his whole limbs felt like they have been frozen over. A cold heavy numbness as relief shone over the pair of crystalline blue staring into his own eerily glowing blue eyes.

"RHIA!" Another familiar voice roared with anguish, grief, rage, and fury rolled into one near the doorway to their back, startling the green-haired man who looked panicked again upon spotting whoever both thought it was, a crimson blur slipping past them making him even more nauseous.

"Shit! Now of all this time… Damn it, Sirzechs!" Ajuka, one of his friends cursed uncharacteristically, leaving to deal with a probably more destructive problem than the half catatonic man staring blankly at the bloodstained floor.

A small thud signaling the sound of knees impacting the cold ground went ignored in favor of the enraged and grief-filled rampage in the middle of the room where a crimson-colored humanoid shape was clutching desperately at a body. He wished he could have expressed that much, cried or even howled his rage to the heaven up above. But he couldn't. There was nothing but numbness as if his whole world has collapsed.

Trembling fingers curled slightly into claws as he fought to gain his- ground? Composure? A noiseless desperate sob escaping his clenched teeth.

A muffled exclamation followed by deafening cracking sounds alerted him that he had probably lost control of his demonic energy, confirmed by the sharp drop of temperature and rapidly forming frost. Crimson liquid rapidly froze over, blooming into the shape of crystalline flowers that glimmered beautifully. The haunting phenomena spread into the center where the red shrouded humanoid silhouette finally let the corpse it clutched desperately go, glowing crimson eyes watching as the beautiful crimson crystals eventually formed into a gorgeous blood mausoleum encased by a thin sheen of icy blue.

Someone knelt slowly in front of him. Small careful fingers threaded into shimmering unruly silver, gently pushing his head forward to rest on a soft and warm surface. A pair of black-clad arms latched onto the offered anchor, desperate and almost crazed.

"Thank you, Lukrezius. She would have loved this." A deep, husky voice murmured lowly, a clawed hand still encased in blazing crimson laid over his trembling shoulder. No more words were offered. Nothing could have changed what has happened.

That day, he lost another part of himself, perhaps never to be regained.

…

…

In a conference room filled with the remaining survivors of the old devil council, five figures sat leisurely above the rest, the pressure around them distinguishing them among the others. This was a turning point of their society as a whole, a meeting deciding on their new leaders and in turn, their new life.

"I do not suggest Ajuka being crowned despite his deceptive suitability." A man with pure white platinum silvery hair deadpanned, his voice completely bland as he shot down the suggestion with a look that said whoever dared to suggest said notion was an idiot. He wasn't wrong.

A deceptively young-looking girl with her dark raven hair done in twin-tails snickered openly, her magenta eyes shining with amusement.

"Correct." Said man who was being talked about confirmed disinterestedly, finally looking up from the diagram he was perusing. "I would suggest Sirzechs if nothing else. Amongst us, he is the most suitable." Murmurs of assent followed afterward, with the crimson-haired male looking slightly abashed but honored at the subtle praise from all four of his friends.

And on it went for hours, discussions of who should become what and what they were supposed to do in their new roles, including the function of this council.

"I still think you should become the new Leviathan or Asmodeus, Lukrezius." Next to the silver-haired man, Ajuka uttered softly so only those sitting on their raised platform could hear. The others around them shifted their gaze over subtly, their eyes showing their agreement. For a while, the silveret didn't answer, his blank glowing blue gaze swept over the hall briefly, causing a sudden hush.

"While I appreciate your confidence, there are some… delicate matters I will have to monitor. And holding such a high profiled position will not be favorable." He replied, voice equally soft.

"Then I will leave your family's responsibility in Underworld be." Sirzechs finally stated, aware of his friend's plight and deciding to not push anymore. They received a slight incline of the head as a word of gratitude and that was it, deciding not to disturb the thoughtful silence of their more taciturn companion. He would tell them when he was ready, and they would be there to listen like they always did.

…

…

"Lukrezius…" A small sad voice called, resplendent unlike the usual cheer, soft, vulnerable and _broken_ called out, stopping him in his gait abruptly. The shadows that fell over his mien hid everything except his icy cold gaze. He didn't recognize that tone, never heard it fell from her lips until today. The usually untouchable Lord Paimon felt something inside his chest constricted lightly but still refused to turn around and look into that beautiful magenta gaze. Instead, he curled his fingers inwards into his palm.

"Is there no chance for me…? Us?"

A flash of crimson, hearty laughter and broken body, a whisper of _'I'm sorry'_ played within the confine of his mind at his newly wedded wife's trembling voice.

_Was it that easy, moving on?_ He wondered, briefly thinking of Sirzechs and how he was functioning properly after the war. Could he bring himself to do it, to laugh, to smile, to have fun and be happy once again? Even if that's what mother and that _woman_ would have wanted, what Sirzechs would have wanted him to do?

"I'm sorry, Serafall… But not today." was his only parting words, uttered in cold and unfeeling tone. Without any hesitation, Lukrezius Paimon gathered himself and continued his way out of their chamber, praying for forgiveness to those he loved, past and present as he strained himself to ignore the sudden sob echoing behind him.

_I'm sorry… Perhaps one day. I'm so sorry, Serafall._

…

…

Black coat lined with silver billowed as the owner strolled briskly along a beautifully arranged hallway, servants of the Leviathan castle bowing in respect to one of their masters as he strode past into an opened bedroom door to a sitting room which held two adult raven-haired devils who stood up upon his entry, "Lord Paimon." The dark-haired man bowed his head respectfully.

"There is no need to be polite, Lord Sitri. We are family after all." He nodded lightly, face impassive. The woman with magenta eyes stepped forward hesitantly, her arms cradling a small bundle which was most likely his newborn sister-in-law.

"This is Sona, she was born just a few months ago. I'm sure, your new sister will be able to help take care of _your_ daughter." The woman said, hesitant at first but gaining strength in the end. The eyes similar to his wife stared at him defiantly, as if daring him to say something, anything bad regarding both her children and her newborn granddaughter.

His expression remained unchanged and he stayed silent, choosing to head over to the interconnecting room where his chamber was, towards his lady wife.

"Come, Lu-kun, meet our daughter…" His wife beckoned, gaze hesitant, nervous and hair falling around her exhausted body like an obsidian waterfall. Cautiously, he approached, not daring to make much noise to disrupt the quiet as he seated himself beside her slight form, arm automatically pulling her into a one-armed hug. A squirming bundle of flesh was promptly shoved in front of him by his suddenly very eager lady, strained smile, forced cheers and all.

"What do you think? She looks a lot like you and is so adorable, right?"

He looked down at the bundle, carefully assessing the barely developed features of their progeny. Flushed pink skin, scrunched up face, tufts of light silver hair and wondered how this… worm-like creäture looked exactly like him other than the hair. However, despite his dubious assessment, something in him shifted as he gazed down at the fragile creäture that would be completely dependent on him, on his wife.

A sharp drawn-out breath he recognized as himself sounded as the baby devil opened her eyes, soft colored purple eyes looking up into his own. His icy gaze softened visibly. This was _his_ daughter, his flesh and blood. A proof of whatever he and Serafall shared between them. Slowly, he lifted his other arm under the smaller one that was supporting the bundle.

"She has beautiful eyes." He smiled then, a slight quirk of his lips but a smile nonetheless.

The look of tearful relief on Serafall's face went right into his conscience and it made him think of what exactly his lady wife had expected his reaction being, having hidden herself and her pregnancy away from him until the labor to which he was immediately informed and promptly rushed over from wherever the hell –literally- he was stationed in. He knew that he hasn't been the best lover, partner, husband to her, but he didn't think he'd be so cruel as to reject his child. A soft sigh escaped his lips. This was perhaps why his mother-in-law who was usually fearful and wary of him suddenly went into a fierce mama-bear mode in the next room.

Serafall was an affectionate woman even at her worst, while he was a complete opposite. He had pondered for centuries upon what exactly the woman was thinking when she, for the first time decided to be a faithful law-abiding and obedient subject to the council and agreed to a ridiculous decree for them to be married. The answer to his question gradually became clearer the longer they lived together, and perhaps he had been too blinded by the past to see it.

He shifted his gaze from his newborn daughter to his wife, taking in her uneasy fidget, subtle tremble, nervous chewing of her lips and the waver in her normally sparkling eyes. This was what she had been reduced to, in front of him. The normally cheerful, self-confidence and loud personality were nothing more than a shadow of her former self. Timid, insecure and so delicately fragile.

"You don't have to try so hard…" Lukrezius leaned down, carefully placing a soft kiss on the forehead of the woman who has tried so hard, so desperately to the point of torturing herself.

_The woman who has borne you a child._

She looked understandably stunned, wide-eyes staring at him as if she didn't believe what he had done. With another exhale, he dropped the arm on her shoulder to her waist, pulling her exhausted form closer to his body to which she responded by burying her head into his neck. Expertly ignoring the dampness on his skin where she placed her head, her softly trembling body and the soft muffled sobs.

Perhaps this time, it was his turn to try.

"Thank you."

…

…

"Are you sure you are alright, Sera? He did not mistreat you, did he?" Lady Sitri murmured worriedly as she henned over her eldest daughter, the men conversing quietly in the sitting area, probably on official matters. It was a few hours after Serafall gave birth to her beloved daughter, her little bundle of treasure, her blessing. And at her own mother's words, the female Satan was again reminded of her place in her own husband's heart.

For as long as she had remembered, she has been in love with the man that was her husband. From the very first time when she had seen that lonely figure, that small fragile smile, and haunted gaze. She didn't know why, but she had been drawn to him from that moment on, wishing and always hoping that he would notice her and her feelings, and perhaps returning it. And when the opportunity to get to know him better came knocking, she didn't even hesitate.

Lukrezius Dantalion Paimon, former heir to Dantalion Clan of the 72 Pillars, currently the Head of Paimon Clan and unofficial Satan titleholder. Beautiful, deadly, cold, aloof, regal with all the power and authority that earned him his current post. She allowed herself to sneak a glance at him from the wide-open doorway.

He was a striking man, towering over her slight frame with messy glistening silver hair that shone under the light, framing the fair aristocratic face and sharp glowing eyes the color of tundra. It was said by the Lord Zekram Bael that he bore a very close resemblance to the Father of their race, the black inverted cross emblazoned upon his brow probably didn't help his case either. Lukrezius was a beautiful man and Serafall was not the only one to notice. There was no lack of contenders for his affections amongst the two divided factions of the devils. Even now, many were still lining up in hoping to gain his favor.

Why not? This was a society ruled by strength and authority alike, and the man she was married to represent both equally. That he was probably one of the most beautiful men –probably? Serafall might be biased- in the world was also a plus point. Unlike the official Satans, Lukrezius wasn't bound by the rules of marrying just a single wife. Not that he would take another, as she knew that in his heart he only has one person occupying it.

_And that person was never meant to be me._

Serafall smiled bitterly to herself. She was his one and only wife, she was the one who bore him a child, not that woman who was long dead. Shouldn't she be satisfied with this much?

"Oh, Sera…" Her mother sighed softly, shifting closer for a hug. The Leviathan buried her face into the crook of her mother's neck, feeling like a child all over again as she sought comfort in her mother's warm embrace. One she had craved from the man she loved, one he had never given her, until now. Just having a taste of it made her craved more. She was a devil, was it so wrong for her, a creäture that represented human sins to be selfish? To succumb to greed? To want _more?_

But was it even possible, for him to give her more? What she wanted from him… Even if he didn't give her his heart, then even a bit of his attention?

She was Serafall Leviathan, one of the strongest female devils and arguably woman in existence, the wife of one of the most sought after devils in the underworld. Many admired, envied and paid special attention to her.

_But why? Why wouldn't you look at me? Why didn't you notice me? I am here! I am alive! I-_

"Lady Sitri," the soft tenor borderline baritone of his voice interrupted her spiral to hysteria, feeling the comforting arms around her tightened subtly.

"Lord Paimon." Serafall's mother uttered curtly, and the newly made mother herself could imagine the tight uncompromising expression her mother made as she attempted to stare the intimidating man down.

"Lord Sitri and I have come into an agreement to let you and Sona stay with my lady wife for as long as you wish." His naturally soothing voice washed over the two huddling women, unconsciously relaxing both of their tense forms. At least until the man lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed where he proceeded to run his glove-clad fingers over Serafall's hair.

She froze, wide-eyed and tongue-tied.

This man had never really touched her this affectionately before, other than the rare nights when he sought her company. While she had been dreaming about this, now that it happened, she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

"There are some things we need to be concerned about in regards to our daughter." He started, a subtle frown marring his face. That got Serafall's attention immediately. Because anything that concerned their child took precedent. At some point, Lord Sitri had also joined them, placing one of his hands on his wife's shoulder.

"You are aware that every new pureblood devils born after the war is under close observation by the council." Lukrezius crossed his legs leisurely, folding both hands over his lap as he leaned back slightly. "As it is, the traditionalist faction currently holds more advantages. There will be a lot of meddling on their parts unless we can give enough reason or install preventive measures." Everyone in the room was aware of the underlying meaning of his words.

"A few days ago, the council issued a decree of engagement to Rias Gremory, Lord Lucifer's sister and a son of the Phenex Clan." Lord Sitri added in with a tight furrow of his brow. Serafall pursed her lips, her mind going through multiple information, discarding plans and scenarios at speed of light.

"Then, our little Sona will-"Other than Lukrezius who remained impassive, the rest of the room occupants looked worried.

"It is not necessary for you to worry about Iselia, my little wife." The Sitri family looked up, surprise and bewilderment marring their faces at the unfamiliar name and pet name.

"I-Iselia?" Serafall hunched into herself slightly when that piercing eyes turned fully towards her.

"Mn. Our daughter's name. Do you not agree?" In one uncharacteristic move, Serafall's usually taciturn and cold husband drew her into the circle of his arms, allowing her to rest her head upon his chest. It felt as if her heart had leaped into her throat. What was going on? _Why is Lukrezius acting as if…_

Gentle fingers combed over her tresses gently as he hummed, the low vibration echoing deep within his chest she was resting upon. She tried relaxing her body, but her mind couldn't help wondering if this would be his new way of tormenting her for what she had pulled him into. Acting as if he _cared_.

"Did you forget who I am?" He purred dangerously, a lazy undercurrent of amusement laced into his bewitching voice. "My apologies, Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri. My priority is securing our daughter and Serafall above all else. Right now if I meddle into another clan's matters, the council will be suspicious." Slowly, surely she relaxed into his hold. All kinds of feelings mixing into one jumbled mess in her.

_Do I finally have a chance then?_

Light amethyst eyes flickered up to meet ice blue.

_Have you finally look at me?_

"… We understand, Lord Paimon. Please don't worry about us, I am sure we will figure something out. It is enough that you look after our Serafall." Lady Sitri bowed her head slightly, a small smile of relief etched into her elegant face.

Serafall's eyes widened in surprise as ice blue eyes shifted closer and closer towards her until she felt a small subtle pressure against her parted lips. It was brief, but gentle and held unspeakable warmth. She couldn't help it, as tears welled up on the corner of her eyes.

"Ah…" Her lips opened and closed again, unsure what she wanted to say. Like usual, her husband didn't say anything. But unlike the usual, he didn't leave, didn't turn his back on her. Instead, he held her as if she was the most precious treasure in the world, frigid eyes unfamiliarly gentle and warm.

_It's alright._ His eyes said. It had been so long… So long since she could glimpse the meaning of each of his gazes. So she closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh scent of minty frost and dark chocolate, reveling in the warmth he had finally bestowed upon her.

…

…

Lukrezius was normally a taciturn man. Very few things could truly disturb the frigid tranquility he had created for himself. And those with the chance to do so, he dealt with down to the roots without mercy. But there were always exceptions, one of them was conveniently or rather inconveniently was placed right in front of him.

It was tiny, breathing, and alive.

Most importantly, it was red.

Crimson like the sky overhead, like a blooming rose. Crimson like freshly spilled blood.

His glowing icy eyes stared fixedly at that curiously shining sea-foam green eyes as he rallied on his formidable self-control to not go on an unreasonable rampage. His wife who was as stiff and still as a statue beside him squeezed his arm tightly.

He tried to take a deep calming breath.

It was not working.

"Papa?" Innocent amethyst eyes peered up at him in concern, managing to appease him somewhat. The infamous ice prince then flicked his gaze towards the other crimson-haired _idiot_ who was his never-ending source of troubles. He had no doubt that this friend of his understood just how displeased he was with the narrowing of his eyes alone. He was proven correct when the current Satan Lucifer title holder's smile twitched and faltered for a single second.

"Why don't you go talk with Sirzechs-chan while Grayfia-chan and I introduce the children to each other?" Serafall suggested or rather, demanded softly. He'd noted that this wife of his was recently testing his boundaries, seemingly bouncing into her original personality around him and demanding things with occasional looks as if she was expecting him to lash out. He made the point of indulging her and this time was no different, folding into her wishes to be left out of the upcoming conversation.

Sirzechs nodded to the gray-haired beauty standing a bit behind him to indicate his consent. The two well-known rivals for the seat of Satan Leviathan left without much complain, dragging the two children with them. Although Lukrezius' little princess, Iselia Paimon did pause for a moment to look at him curiously. He merely lifted a corner of his mouth slightly and gestured for her to follow her probably unhappy mother. As the large double door closed with a final-sounding thump, he turned his chilly gaze back to the renowned Crimson Satan, demand clear in that look.

"Haa… To think you will one day look at me with that kind of gaze." Sirzechs sighed, slumping down in an undignified manner in his seat. Lukrezius didn't doubt that if Grayfia was present, she would have slapped her husband at least once with her prized discipline tool. Not only did his eyes narrowed further, but the room temperature dropped sharply.

"Okay, okay!" The crimson-haired male raised his hands to placate the now irritated silver-haired devil. With a guilty frown, Sirzechs gauged Lukrezius' reaction as he said what he needed. "In regards to the council's decision to Rias' marriage. I need your help."

_What in the name of Lucifer is this idiot saying?_

Lukrezius was aware of the council's meddling in clans' matter, and in particular the matchmaking campaign they were pushing through with Bael Clan at the helm. He had no idea what those outdated fossils were thinking of, meddling in matters they shouldn't especially after the recently disastrous match of Bael and Vapula Clans. While he was aware that they were in high demand for strong new generations, randomly pairing off children as soon as their affinity was tested was foolish at best.

They held the belief of good breeding resulting in superior off-springs, and thus looked down upon any union between purebloods devils and those who were turned. Those who objected had very little reason to openly do so when the result of such unions presented themselves, namely the current three Super Devils which were Sirzechs, Ajuka and himself.

Even he couldn't deny that the result of his strength was from carefully arranged and selective marriages, much less Ajuka who was the most controversial of the three and certainly not even Sirzechs despite his family's fame for affections. But other than Sirzechs, few of them have a good experience during their younger years. Barring Ajuka who was a mystery on good days and downright secretive at worst, Lukrezius himself was feared as kin-killer. Not only did he kill his mother when he was extremely young, but he also slaughtered his entire maternal family and forcefully taking over during the civil war. Strength did truly come with a price.

"I believe, what Sirzechs meant to say is something along the line of our arrangement, Luka. Stop overreacting and Sirzechs, do use your brain that isn't preoccupied with your sister." From the shadowed corner of the room, a green light lit up for a moment, indicating the arrival of another of their trio of overpowered devils.

Windswept light green hair, beautifully crafted face and clear blue eyes. This was Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly Astaroth, the final member of their infamous Unholy Trinity, the three Super Devils who wreaked unholy amount of havoc during the civil war. And by his arrangement and the Green Satan's agreement, his daughter, Iselia Paimon's fiancé.

"Ajuka." He greeted tersely, immediately understanding what the man meant.

He, as the former heir of Dantalion Clan, has an existing marriage contract with the Gremory Clan, which was still valid until now. However, he couldn't bring himself to even see Sirzechs often after _her_ death, how could he even stand to marry someone who would undoubtedly look a lot like that woman? There was also the matter of Serafall, who he had grievously wronged for hundreds of years. And now this idiotic almost brother-in-law of his was audacious enough to enact this kind of method?

"Reign in your temper, Luka. She was also Sirzechs' sister." Came the even voice of Ajuka when the temperature dropped again to the point of frost starting to form along on the walls. Among the three, Ajuka was always their enabler and mediator, Sirzechs the charismatic merry fool –in his opinion- while he, the enforcer.

"In the first place, is it not your father who chose the Phenex Clan?" Lukrezius shot back after forcibly reigning in his flaring demonic energy.

"About that…" The Lucifer laughed sheepishly.

"To choose the Phenex of all clans, I wonder what Zoeticus-dono was thinking." Ajuka sighed, giving Sirzechs who was sitting across him a look that said he wasn't buying his act. They were all aware of just how much the man was affected when his twin sister died. Now that another younger sister was born, he went into an overprotective mode, no doubt partly due to the trauma of losing one.

"This might be another Bael Vapula tragedy all over again." Lukrezius agreed with Ajuka's assessment quietly. The Bael and Phenex Clan ability was just incompatible with each other. Which idiot didn't see that through?

"Well, then gentlemen. As all of us are finally here, I believe we can start discussing our plans in full." Sirzechs' smile was full of charm but his eyes were glowing red, which was a warning bell all on its own.

"Your hare-brained schemes, you meant." Lukrezius mercilessly shot down the delusional Satan, not an ounce of fear even in his heart. The three of them sitting here, who weren't powerful?

"Luka!" Sirzechs Lucifer didn't whine. But he certainly almost did.

"You two…"

…

…

"Iselia. Come over for a moment." A delicate-looking five-year-old girl with porcelain skin, glowing silver hair and charming magenta shade orbs looked up from the book she was engrossed in, a curious tilt of her head at the voice she was very familiar with. Her overly strict father had never truly bothered her when it was her lesson time, so to call her over during study hour was strange in itself. Her tutor, a very sweet looking woman with kind indigo eyes smiled from across the table.

"Go on ahead, little princess. Your father must have something important to tell you." Iselia nodded obediently, her tiny body slipping off her chair with a soft murmur of excusing herself while bowing her head slightly. The Paimon princess didn't need to go far as her father was already waiting in front of the doorway, a curious something hidden behind him.

"Good afternoon, Papa." Curtsying as she had been taught, Iselia didn't bother hiding the curious glint in her eyes as she regarded the tiny hands clutching at her father's coat. Noticing her attention, the owner of said hands in contrary to what most would do didn't bother to hide longer. From behind her father's long legs stepped out a similarly tiny figure, a boy who should be around her age.

The first thing she took note of was just how thin and battered the boy was, followed by a pair of brilliant golden eyes that were glaring at her as if daring her to say anything about his appearance. Unexpectedly he also had a head of spiky gravity-defying hair the same color as hers, only a few shades darker. This boy could almost be mistaken as her brother.

"This is Vali, he will be living with us starting from today." Papa knelt to their eye-level, a hand on both of their shoulders. "Why don't you go and show him to his new room, Lia. It is next to your room." Glowing blue eyes regarded her seriously and she understood what Papa wanted her to do immediately.

"Okay, Papa… Come, Vali-san, was it? I will show you to your room. You can also take a bath and then we can have some snacks before dinner?" Iselia turned her shining eyes on her hopefully new companion, noting with some amusement how the boy went from wary to absolutely befuddled as she dragged him off while casually showing him around the places they passed.

As she had suspected, the boy was indeed very thin, and from the few subtle winces, was injured. Mn, what was the easiest method of healing Lady Misla mentioned a few weeks ago, again?

One silently listening and one chattering away, the two children leisurely made their way to the family wing of the castle, Iselia softly ordering some maids to bring in some necessities and snacks before slipping into the bathroom to prepare water for the boy to bath with. She was of course very curious about who exactly the boy was. But to her at that time, nothing was more important than making sure that he was comfortable and to make that heart-wrenching look of pain that was so similar to another pair she was familiar with disappear.

"Why?"

Flinching in surprise at the unexpected voice, she hurriedly stood up from her kneeling position by the tub.

"Ah, that was surprising. The water is ready, check to see if the temperature is to your liking, Vali-san. If not we can adjust it-"

"Why are you doing this?" Stormy golden eyes locked onto her pair, churning in confusion, wariness but there was also something else. She paused, blinked and tilted her head.

"Because you look like you need a bath and some food." It was as simple as that. To her who had lived a rather sheltered life as her family's heiress with only Sona and Rias as her sole friends, she had found it strange when she met those like Vali who looked as if his family didn't take care of him properly like all the Papas and Mamas she knew did. In fact, Vali wasn't the first one she had met. Lady Misla's son, Sai was also in this kind of condition the very first time she had met him. Her Mama had explained to her that not everyone's Papas and Mamas treated their children nicely and so, she must not be mean to them and to help them if she could.

Taking her Mama's words to heart, little Lia then decided that if their Papas and Mamas didn't want to care for them then she would help in any way she could, namely caring for them as her parents did. Vali was in a relatively worse state than even Sai though. He looked like he needed a bath and a lot of food. Some healing wasn't amiss as well. And all that, she knew she could give without difficulties. Papa did say to find him or Ajuka-nii if there was something she couldn't solve anyway.

Vali looked at her as if he was looking at something strange, a soft snort leaving his wryly smiling mouth.

"Haa... Of course, what I am expecting from a spoiled little princess." Iselia pouted at that. It sounded a lot like an insult! She wasn't spoiled! Papa would have reprimanded her if she acted like a spoiled brat. Not that Mama cared but still…

Huffing, the girl turned and was about to leave the bathroom when a soft tap on the crown of her head stopped her.

"Thank you."

Oh… He has a beautiful smile.

…

A few hours later, the adults or rather, two obnoxious mothers –in Lukrezius' opinion- were cooing over the sight of two children curled up together on the king-sized bed. It should have been alright in any case, but his little princess and her bed companion were barely dressed and the boy had his paw on her. Logically, he knew that this was done to aid the boy heal as he did request his daughter to take care of him properly but-

As expected, looking at the scene again made his heart itched uncomfortably. Was this the legendary paternal instinct Sirzechs was preaching about?

"Oh aren't they just so cute~" Serafall whisper-shouted rather excitedly, clutching at Misla Bael, a gentle-looking woman with chest-length chestnut brown hair and indigo eyes. The former Great Queen was one of his childhood friends and someone Lukrezius had respected greatly, so he held no reservation in extending his hand and making effort to help the woman and her son from the Bael Clan under the guise of needing a respectable Lady as a tutor for his daughter. That idiot of a clan head didn't even hesitate and directly sent her and her son over, no doubt squeezing as much benefit as he could from the labeled useless wife and heir to forge a connection with his Paimon Clan. The only one he held a modicum of respect to in that wretched Clan was Zekram Bael, the others weren't even worth mentioning.

As for Misla's son… He glanced over at the silently fuming dark-haired boy glaring heatedly at Vali, his amethyst shade eyes flashing in unwillingness.

Of course, after being treated especially well by someone his age for the first time, the boy became ridiculously attached. For him who had been used to being alienated and ridiculed just because of what he wasn't born with by those around him, to have someone who wasn't his mother extending a hand towards him, perhaps Lukrezius was the closest person who could understand him the most. He sighed quietly. While he didn't mind his daughter making more friends, he would have preferred if they weren't made up of boys.

"Leave the children be, Lady Serafall. They need the rest." Misla giggled softly, pushing her pouting son over to the bed on the girl's other side. "Why don't you join them, Sairaorg? Mother has something to talk about with Lord Paimon and Lady Leviathan."

Said Lord Paimon twitched when the boy didn't even hesitate to climb into the bed before he was dragged out by his overenthusiastic wife.

Really… Women.

…

"A Lucifer? That boy is?" Misla Bael covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

Lukrezius nodded in confirmation, not doubting the boy's identity. It was a strange day when he felt that urge to move, to find something. It had led him to that boy, dirty, scuffed and so obviously a runaway who was abused. The stigmata on his forehead had pulsed almost painfully as soon as he locked eyes with those golden irises. That was when he realized who exactly he had found.

"But wouldn't it be bad for the boy if the council find out about him, Lu-kun?" Serafall peered at him from his side, light eyes filled with worry for a child who wasn't even theirs.

"No. I shall speak with Zekram on this matter." No one would be finding trouble after that. As for those who tried, his eyes flashed violet for a split second, he wouldn't mind reminding them of their place.

"Well if that's the case, I don't mind having another child to spoil." That was Serafall's way of agreeing. He shot her a soft smile before another sentence made him stopped cold.

"You sure work fast though, Lu-kun… To have found three harem members for Lia-chan so fast~"

_What?_

"My my… If it's Lia-chan, I don't mind giving Sairaorg away." Misla giggled away, sharing a conspiratory smile with Serafall.

_Women…_

He exhaled tiredly.

…

…

Iselia was glad that Vali had adjusted well in the time he stayed with them. Not only did the injuries he bore healed after the first night she stayed with him, but he was also not as skinny and had grown taller. They had then spent much time together, with her tutoring him on various subjects after finding out that he had no formal schooling outside of what his mother had taught him. She had discovered that Vali was very smart, well more so than Rias and even Sona-nee. She didn't have anyone to compare to other than those two, Sai and herself. But Vali learned as quickly as she did, and Lady Misla and Mama always praised her as smart, so he must be so as well! Papa had even allowed Vali to start studying together with her and Sai who had started earlier than he did.

What she was rather bewildered about was that Sai seemed to dislike Vali. It didn't help that Vali also seemed to return the sentiment. They were always gearing up to fight the moment they met no matter the place or time. It was about things she didn't quite understand too, like this instance.

"You are too close to her, you stupid dragon." Coincidentally, they discovered that Vali had a very beautiful looking set of white wings with shimmering blue lights that could talk named Albion, which was a dragon sealed into the armor. For some strange reason, Vali looked as if he was bracing himself from something when they found out, only loosening up when Sai merely started calling him a dragon while Papa asked if he wanted to be trained properly.

"What, jealous?" The silver-haired boy retorted with a smirk, draping his arm over her shoulders and resting his chin on the crown of her head rather deliberately. Iselia merely huffed in exasperation, well used to the two arguing over her head about one thing or the other. It wasn't as if Sai had never done this, hugging her, being overly close to the point of touching, or even sharing a bed. They've done all these before Vali had come, so she didn't understand what exactly Sai was so displeased about.

Mama and Lady Misla had merely smiled and giggled incessantly when she mentioned the boys' numerous clashes and Papa only gave her a consoling pat and a soft sigh that said he was powerless in this matter, no doubt with Mama asking him to leave them be.

"Am not! Didn't you see that you're bothering Lia?" Sai retorted forcefully, scowling so fiercely at Vali and clenching his fist.

"Lia didn't seem bothered though. Are you sure it isn't you who are bothered, musclehead?" Despite everything though, she had never heard Vali insulting Sai like other children their age did.

A few months after her 10th birthday, the three of them were all sent over to a gathering between young devils. She had introduced the two to Rias and Sona, only to find out that Rias and Sai were cousins. It was also during that gathering that she met a lot of other children and discovered just how mean many of them were. They had made fun of Sai the moment he was introduced. Not even Vali, the one who argued and fought the most with Sai said those things to him!

Due to how upset she was, her tightly controlled demonic energy went wild, shanghaiing over half of the children present to who-knows-where and terrifying almost all of the present adults. It was only with Vali's help using his sacred gear, Papa's calming influence and Ajuka-nii's help that they retrieved the suddenly vanished children. Those irritating fools had never looked at her the same way afterward.

On the downside, Papa had turned into an absolute demon king mode or a tutor-from-hell-mode excuse the pun during training. He was even stricter than usual, went as far as employing Vali's help in her training all the while instructing the boy on what to do should she ever lost control again. It turned out that his sacred gear was the perfect foil to the ability she had inherited from Papa. After being told that, Vali had looked ecstatic while Sai wilted in the corner.

But she digressed. Regardless, despite the two seeming animosities towards each other, Lia had never seen or heard Vali did or said something intentionally cruel to Sai other than taunting him in a rather playful manner. In fact, her eyes lifted slightly from the text she was skimming, taking a careful peek on Sai who was grinning as he shouted spiritedly at Vali. They seemed to be having fun.

"LIA!"

"Ah…" Was that Rias' voice?

"Quiet down, Rias! And seriously, don't run or you will fall!" The childish no-nonsense tone of her little aunt followed not long after. Vali groaned in an aggrieved manner, slumping over her and muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'chess-matches' and 'annoying-glasses' of all things. Lia giggled.

The look on her little aunt's face when Vali had defeated her in a chess match had been hilarious. The glasses-wearing girl had blushed, stuttered and demanded a rematch several times with no victory under her name so far.

Sai offered her his hand as she placed her book on the glass table, pulling her up to stand –Vali and all- as they turned towards the entrance to the garden where a head of vivid crimson and eh… Two heads of black walking over quickly.

"Lia!" Rias Gremory would have bowled her over if not for Vali propping her steady from behind, peering curiously at the unfamiliar newcomer.

"Rias, Sona-nee." Iselia returned the greeting cheerfully, rather happy that her friend and little aunt had come to visit. She had taken to addressing Sona as a sister because of their rather close age, and referring her as little aunt privately.

"Good afternoon, Iselia." Her prim and proper little aunt replied, a slight smile on her face as she regarded Lia.

The crimson-haired princess grinned widely at them, gesturing enthusiastically at the new girl who was giving them a polite closed-eye smile.

"I did say that I was so jealous of you having Vali-kun and Sairaorg all to yourself, right? Well, now I won't be anymore, because I will have my own Vali or Sairaorg!" Blue-green eyes glittered in excitement. "Everyone, meet Akeno-chan!"

The new girl –Akeno-, bowed politely. "Good afternoon, my name is Akeno Himejima. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and an upturned pair of shining violet-colored eyes. The girl was very pretty and polite too, she noted carefully, curious about the different kinds of energy she perceived coming off the girl.

"A fallen angel?" Vali murmured into her ear softly. Lia startled slightly at that piece of information, well aware that amongst them, he would have easily recognized fallen on the spot as Papa had often sent him off to the leader of Grigori for extra lessons. Taking his hand into hers, she wrote on his palm.

'Are you sure?'

"Mn."

Oh, how curious then.

Sai, who stood beside them and was aware of their interaction murmured when Sona cut Rias' mid-tirade about how her onii-sama had allowed Akeno to stay with them and how they were going to be the bestest of friends even more so than Lia, Vali, and Sai were.

"Is that alright?"

"It should be? Well, aren't Sirzechs-nii the one allowing it?"

Of course, as the trio found out later, this wouldn't be the first time that Sirzechs or Rias for that matter bring home a rather controversial person. Not that either three had much room to talk about. But that was a story for later. For now, they were still young and while a few of them already possessed their dreams and goals for the future, the road ahead was still long and difficult, filled with many obstacles.


	2. Chapter 1 - Life

**AN: As usual, no edits, we die like a champ!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Life**

During their fifteen years, a lot of changes had happened.

One was Lady Misla Bael's official admittance to Serafall Leviathan's peerage, automatically granting her and her son sanctuary from the Bael Clan's overall influence. Second being Vali's heritage officially revealed and announced to the devil society at large, causing no small amount of mayhem the three enjoyed in relish, sharing popcorns and melon seeds in front of the large television broadcasting the hot potato news. The third one was normal compared to the first two, as it was the moment they received their evil piece set. What was rather extraordinary about it was Vali's immediate appointment as an Ultimate-Class straight after his assessment.

His suffering all these years under Lord Paimon and the Governor of Fallen Angels' care wasn't for naught. At his express agreement and using unknown means, his human heritage and the matter of his sacred gear was also hidden with Ajuka-Nii cooking one explanation after another about how he came into possession of [Divine Dividing], should it ever be exposed. It wasn't as impossible as everyone thought, what not with Sai bringing home one in the form of a massive golden kitty from his excursion in the human world. The poor descendant of Lucifer was then introduced to the joy of having rabid fangirls, much to the other two's amusements and his woe.

None of them were truly idle during the time-lapse, with Lukrezius demanding more and more in his daughter's training, assigning a trainer to Sairaorg and sending Vali off to Azazel to learn about his sacred gear on top of personally training him on demonic energy usage. They also need to keep up with their studies during all those hectic training sessions. More often than not, Vali was away for months on end in the human world, Sairaorg sleeping directly where he collapsed on while Iselia was stuck in the Paimon castle studying and training until she just fell asleep.

Without her realizing, her two companions had unknowingly turned into a pair of masochists, battle maniacs and training nuts collectively. It might be fine if not for the two constantly dragging her along for a brawl or a dozen every single time they were free. Ranging from Vali's random assignments coming from Lord Azazel or Lord Paimon that more often than not involved at least a fight –this is Vali we're talking about, Sairaorg's unexpected trips to the human realm and some parts of Underworld, to picking fights with older devils and even deliberately searching for trouble in the familiar forest of all places.

No matter how much she begged the two, they refused to leave her out of their so-called 'fun', even to the point of carting her off in the middle of the night, nightclothes, pillows, blankets and all. But it was also thanks to these trips that they discovered one of their rather dubious affinities for various kinds of animals. There was one time both Vali and Lia were almost mauled by a pride of lion-like creatures in the familiar forest in their frenzy to reach Sairaorg to lavish him with love, or the times when a mother dragon or two had mistaken Vali for one of their hatchlings much to Albion's amusement and that one time when the two idiots _misplaced_ her in the middle of nowhere, only for her to wake up surrounded by fluffs.

She had never quite forgiven the two for doing that, neither did Lavinia Reni, a member of the Slash Dog Team under Lord Azazel who froze the two boys into statues Lia placed in her garden overnight to thaw for the transgression. As one of Vali's closest partners barring Albion, Lia and Sai were both familiar with those of the Grigori, sometimes partnering up for assignments when they needed extra help. Granted, they also need to go under aliases with their real identities only known to select few. As a result, all the ridiculous adventures aided in honing their skills, techniques and battle experience. Lia would never quite understand just how far ahead the three of them were in terms of battle capabilities compared to their peers until they were a bit older, much to the two boys' amusement and exasperation.

The next thing on the list was Sai's surprising record in gathering his peerage. By the end of the week they received their evil pieces, Sai had gathered two bishops, a knight and a rook as easily as one took in strays. Vali had stared speechlessly at the grinning dark-haired boy before hitting him upside the head, about to berate him for recklessly choosing his pieces when he was accosted by four very enraged devils. Who knew, that was all it took for the White Dragon Emperor to approve of Sairaorg's chosen, a fight. And the rest, as they said was history.

Another memorable instance during Sairaorg's mad peerage scramble's period was when he boldly asked for Iselia to become his Queen piece. Vali had immediately, without hesitation challenged the other into a battle for that right. It didn't end beautifully for the two as they were bedridden for a few days afterward. Sadly, the one who won the privilege was neither of the two. In the end, the Bael ended up bringing home an unexpected person as his Queen, a member of the Extra Demon Clans.

A beautiful teenager with long blonde hair put up in a ponytail and upturned blue eyes that looked at Sairaorg as if he hung the moon and the stars, named Kuisha Abaddon. On the contrary with the way she stared at Iselia, if looks could kill then Lia would have died a thousand times. The girl even had the audacity to challenge the Paimon heiress during one of her rare days-off, steadily wearing her patience thin until the one time Lia nearly committed her first murder by accident if not for Lord Paimon's timely save. If nothing else, at least the older girl learned her lesson and inadvertently helped Lia in perfecting a technique she was previously stuck in.

But of course, the one thing above all that took the cake was Lord Azazel's sudden undercover visit. The Leader of Grigori saw it fitting to bring one bodyguard while leisurely strolling into Devils' territory, the unofficial Prince of Underworld slung over his shoulder like a potato sack and invited himself into Paimon Castle, only to run into the imposing figure of Lukrezius Paimon glaring down at him with flashing violet eyes.

For the record, the Governor looked lost, startled and terrified out of his wits.

"You- But! Weren't you- How!?" The dual color haired fallen _stuttered_ incoherently as he backed away into his alarmed black haired bodyguard. The Paimon Lord didn't answer, but he answered the other man's attempt at escaping by grabbing the back of the other's coat, lifting him like a disobedient kitten while inclining his head at the other uninvited guest, a perpetual aura of _something_ coated around his figure.

"Come, Tobio Ikuse. My office." Was the imperious demand as he marched deeper into the castle, a limp and shocked Azazel in his grasp and a bewildered Slash Dog at his heel.

Vali, who had escaped from the Governor's grasp stared at their direction rather oddly.

"That is weird. It certainly didn't look like a first meeting." He mumbled under his breath unsurely. The Paimon Lord had always sent Vali over to the Grigori by messengers or one of his familiars and Azazel had also told him that the two had supposedly never met. However, the scene just now contradicted what they all knew.

"Vali? Are you alright? I heard from one of the housekeepers that you are back." Snapping out of his rumination, the young Lucifer whipped his head to the direction of the voice and smiled.

"Ah, I am back, Lia. Nothing is wrong. Where is that musclehead? There's a new move I want to try." Glimmering magenta eyes inspected the returning boy carefully before their owner nodded in satisfaction. The Paimon Princess proceeded to drag her fellow silveret off, questioning the boy over his 'new move' and why he wouldn't try it on her instead. At that time, the boy merely thought that the girl's tight grip on his arm as nothing more but a gesture of her expressing her happiness at his return. Not because of something potentially _dangerous_ that was lingering around the foyer only two members of the Household could notice.

…

…

Things have gotten more hectic by the time they were of age to attend high-school. For the very first time, the trio who were used to living under one roof would have to go on their separate ways. Iselia would be lying if she said she wouldn't miss them despite promises that they were all going to visit each other. But it wouldn't be the same and they all know it too.

Seated quietly on the comfortable cushioned sofa in her bedroom side by side were the three of them. The atmosphere unusually sullen as compared to the usual relaxed and contentedness whenever they were around each other. Well, unless one counted out Sairaorg's and Vali's occasional clashes.

"So… We won't be seeing each other as often as we do now." Sairaorg was the first to break the silence, folding his rather muscular hands over his chest. He had grown well, she noted absent-mindedly, trailing her eyes over his muscular form and trying to find some similarity to the sad little boy she had met a few years ago. Gone was his tiny timid self, replaced with this tall confident teen. His jawline was more defined and due to the harsh physical training he underwent, his body had experienced the most change. Compared to Vali's lithe and lean build, she could tell Sai was going to be a massive behemoth.

"Lia? You are staring." Blinking out of her daze, Lia shook her head furtively.

"Oh? Do I maybe have a chance then?" Pouting at the suddenly half-teasing and half-serious tone, she huffed, shoving the now taller male only to discover that it felt like shoving her hand against a giant boulder. A warm, living and breathing one.

"I-"the silverette blinked rapidly, heat traveling up towards her face. "You do realize that I am engaged to Ajuka Beelzebub, don't you?" A warm solid weight draped itself across her lap, startling her slightly.

"And, your point?" Vali sighed, golden eyes slid closed as he made himself comfortable.

"It doesn't matter. I- _we_ like you and that is all there is to it." Sai corrected himself after a rather fierce side-eye from their quiet third companion, large calloused hand resting over hers in a bid of trying for her attention. It worked wonderfully. She met Sairaorg Bael's determined amethyst orbs, read the promise and deep affection in those eyes and couldn't help but blush, dropping her head only to meet another luminous golden pair that held the same emotion. Vali didn't speak, but he knew perfectly well that she understood his thoughts. Averting her gaze once more, the heiress bit her lip anxiously.

Truthfully, their affections were starting to overwhelm her slightly. She knew that growing up as devils, they weren't as shy in expressing their desire nor as hesitant. They were beings that represented the concept of seven sins for crying out loud. But in the end, she was still a young girl and these were two very fine young men expressing their rather favorable feelings towards her. Vali might have never said anything, but all his gestures and eyes never lied.

"So, do I have a chance?" The black-haired male nudged her side gently, grinning at her boyishly as he repeated his question.

_Gee, one would think growing up together means their affection will be the familial kind._ She ignored a mental voice that suspiciously sounded like her childish Mama telling her something about nurturing emotions during childhood or something along that line.

Exhaling gently, she considered Sai's words and Vali's unspoken question seriously. Did she like them? Of course, that wasn't even difficult to answer. Then, did she like them _that_ way? This one, she didn't know the answer to. But there was undeniably _something_ there. They have grown up together, seen each other at their worst, laughed together and suffered together. And instead of getting fed up towards each other, it made them even closer, treasuring every moment-

_Oh... Oh, so that's what they meant…_

Iselia laughed softly, wondering why she was overthinking things when it was just so simple. They were simply asking if she would allow them a chance to deepen their relationship pass what they have now. "Well now that I think about it, there's indeed something there, huh? Although did you two mistakenly think I am receiving applications for a harem now? What will others think?" As careful as they were when dealing with anything pertaining to her, the pair relaxed their tense form when they saw whatever they wanted to see in her eyes.

"Hmph! It isn't as if we're humans." Vali harrumphed softly, opening his eyes when she ran her fingers gently over his scalp. True to his words, unlike human relationships which has a lot of restrictions and whatnot, those from the supernatural world were a lot more open. Regardless, it was easier finding a man with multiple women than a woman with multiple men. She could already imagine the scandalized expression those higher-ups would no doubt sport if they were listening to their conversation. She told them as much, sending the three of them laughing in amusement.

"Do as you wish." She murmured at them, resting her weight against Sairaorg's arm. There'd be no many changes to what they already have now anyway, and she was sure they were mature enough to handle things if this didn't turn out well. Although… She smiled mischievously. "If Ajuka or my parents ask, you two will be the one explaining."

"Mean." The teen with his head on her lap flicked her brow gently. They descended into another silence, this time more comfortable than the first. It didn't last long though.

"Sai, I heard that you will be staying in Underworld?" The arm she was resting on shifted to allow her more comfort.

"Indeed. There's something I have to do here." The Bael stared ahead, eyes hard and steady. Iselia shared an understanding look with Vali. No doubt it has something to do with his estranged Clan. Sighing gently, the teen supposed that not everyone was as lucky as her in the family department.

"Good." Albion's host uttered in satisfaction. "Teach those fools properly, Bael." One of the few things the two males agreed on was their view of how one's birth circumstances do not affect one's chosen future. As long as one continued to strive wholeheartedly towards their goal, why should anyone else's opinion matter? What truly mattered was if they have the strength, the drive and the determination to continue to pave their path forward. They were the kind of person who respected strength, and not just physical strength. Mental strength was also a kind of strength and so was hard work. It was why Vali had accepted the members of Sairaorg's peerage rather quickly after all. Each of them possessed strengths of their own.

As for these two battle maniacs, she shook her head fondly. The fact that the two shared the same hobby said enough of their relationship. They were more alike than they thought.

"How about you, Vali?" Sairaorg tilted his head, staring curiously at the silver-haired teen.

"Me? Haa… Lukrezius said that I will be staying with Azazel for more training." The teen's slender fingers cupped her chin gently. "Sairaorg and I will be staying in Underworld mostly, so we'll be fine. You, on the other hand." Golden eyes narrowed, gleaming in concern.

"What's the matter, Vali? I don't think Lord Paimon will be putting her in any danger." Sensing the other's agitation, the amethyst eyed male dropped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as if his presence alone could ward off any danger.

"The Satans agreed to assign her as an Area Guardian." What?

An Area Guardian as the name suggested was a person tasked to guard the territory and its governor in the human realm. Usually, only high-profile governors or specific territories were assigned a Guardian and these assigned Guardians weren't only responsible for the safety of the governors or areas, but also to help nurture their charges. Which was why it was a fairly difficult task, and depending on who she would be assigned to, it was rather risky.

"A Guardian?" Sairaorg frowned in thought. "To who?"

"Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri." Replied the golden-eyed teen in a rather vexed manner.

Iselia truly had no idea when exactly the Hakuryuukou developed this feeling of discontent towards Rias and her little aunt. From the deepening frown on Sai's face, he seemed to share a little bit of the sentiment which honestly surprised her.

"That might be too dangerous." On second thought, perhaps because it was due to him thinking of the danger. The two had no qualms about dragging her in for risky adventures or dangerous situations only because they were there and they knew all of them could handle it if they worked together. But this was different. She would be alone with no one to watch her back and no reliable back-up. She was the first line of defense and if she fell then her charges would have no chance at all.

But why her and not someone else?

…

Palm laid flat against the warm wooden surface of the door leading to her father's office, Iselia inclined her head, contemplating the different energy signatures inside. Each equally as monstrous as the next with the muted signature belonging to one of her parents. She recognized all of them, more or less familiar with the owner of these demonic energy signatures. Though why were they all here?

A slight nudge from one of the swirling energy to her own jolted her out of her thought. Of course, they would notice her lingering like a creep in the corridor hall, she smiled wryly. The door was pushed open.

"Excuse me."

The first thing she registered was the dim interior, much darker than the hallway that she wondered if she entered the wrong room or merely imagining their presence. The second was the eerily glowing eyes belonging to her father. As for the first thought that passed by her overactive imagination?

_Is this perhaps the infamous villains plotting in the darkness scene?_

Assessing crystalline blue eyes lifted away from a glowing screen, the only light source in the room, landing on her body which made the almost sixteen-year-old froze in place.

"Ah, good evening. My apologies if I interrupted something."

"You didn't. Come in, Lia-chan. We have been waiting for you." The pleasant baritone of the current Lucifer invited warmly, his faceted seafoam green eyes shone rather eagerly for an unknown reason. She didn't even have the time to contemplate whether to stand or take a seat, as one of them beckoned her over, scooting over slightly to make room for her.

Ajuka Beelzebub turned to her expectantly after he finished rearranging his position, invitation clear in his tranquil mirror-like eyes. Declining him when he looked like that didn't seem polite or even likely now. Gingerly taking the opened seat beside him, the rest watching neutrally or in amusement, she wondered if her interaction with her supposed fiancé would continue to be this awkward in the future.

"You have grown stronger from the last time I have seen you." His equally calm tenor voice murmured, almost reminding her of father's strangely mellifluous voice.

"That is a given. I have no doubt instead of playing around, Luka has her do incessant training."

"Had you advised your parents to do the same to your sister, we will not be in our current situation, Sirzechs." Came the rather caustic reply from father dearest. As always, he couldn't seem to just pass one day without bickering with Maou Lucifer whenever they were together.

"But they're still children. It's not as if we're living during wartime, Luka. This is what we're fighting for, a place where children don't have to sacrifice everything as we did back then." Lucifer-sama replied gently, extending a hand to rest on his annoyed friend's shoulder.

A large warm hand gently grasped her wrist, something foreign entering her body from the point contact.

"Luka makes the correct decision in starting her training early." A thumb caressed the vein on her wrist soothingly as she tried to tug her hand away, uncomfortable with the probing sensation from what she perceived as the Beelzebub's energy.

"What?"

Another hand, glowing with a dark green palm-size magic circle rest over her forehead. As it was right before her eyes, Iselia could make out the fine details of the circle, unique for each user, each symbol, ancient words and sigils that said a lot about its owner. The only words in the ancient tongue she could translate over were the words Supremacy and Satan.

"Close your eyes."

Instantly obeying the command, her vision was plunged into darkness on its own volition at the exact moment she felt something that had been pressing against her energy core, binding and restricting it came undone like a glass shattering into tiny particle grains. The overwhelming backlash of excess energy that was foreign yet familiar assaulted her entire veins, her body buckling onto something, a strangled cut off scream dying mid-way on her throat.

"This is- Grayfia!"

It felt like her blood has turned into rivers of icy lava, tiny frozen needles stabbing into her entire being, both body and soul.

"It's alright… Deep breath. This is your power, you control it and not the other way around."

Crackling noise echoed in the spacious office, cold pervasive mist hung low on the ground around their feet. She could vaguely hear Grayfia's soft murmur which made her question when exactly the senior Queen joined them. At the same moment, Iselia rallied her mental strength to resist the bone-chilling pain, trying to coax the new energy to cooperate with her existing one.

Cold… It was extremely cold.

"Vali, to my office, now!" A rather flustered tone barked out urgently.

It was getting rather fuzzy around the edges. The pain was starting to numb, but so did her entire being. What was happening to her?

"None of that now. Focus, little Queen. Listen to me, you have to fight it."

For a moment, she stayed in that limbo state of half numbness, cold mist expelled from her mouth by every exhale. Her eyes searched for something, anything to help her anchor and rally herself. Worried crystalline gaze met her trembling gaze.

"Ajuka, can't you help?"

"You know that my power doesn't work well on this particular one, Sirzechs. It's better if we have the [Divine Dividing] to reduce the excess energy."

As if on cue, the heavy door slammed open loudly.

"Lia!"

Urgent footsteps approached her position where she laid cradled against someone with crystalline blue eyes, a beautiful blue and white glow invading the darkroom. A pale slender hand reached over towards her cheek.

[Divide!] Deep echoing robotic voice sounded out, draining the energy she had managed to corral into submission but couldn't contain, to her relief.

[Divide!] After the second time, sensation started to return, her fingers twitched.

"Va…li. S-sto-" It was still a bit difficult to talk apparently. But that much, he should have understood right?

[That is enough Vali. Any more and you will die.] Another voice, less robotic and more commanding called out. It was Albion. It seemed like the White Dragon knew what they were dealing with. Even she didn't know what it was that resided within her.

"But-"

"No, that will be enough, Vali. You are starting to get affected yourself." She glanced over at her childhood friend at her father's words, spotting what it was that prompted Albion to call out. Over half of his body from the bottom up were encased in a sheet of ice and grey color was starting to travel up the hand that was touching her cheek.

Another hand entered her field of vision, snatching Vali's stiff hand into their own.

"There is no mistake. This is your [Cocytus], Luka." Her fiancé intoned gravely, continuing with a troubled sigh. "I can manage if it's just [Ice Magic] like Serafall's, but [Cocytus] is an entirely different matter."

Now that the excess energy was no more, she had an easier time wrestling the new energy under control, trying all kinds of different ways to fuse it with the existing one only to fail fantastically. That wasn't right, shouldn't abilities that opposed each other unable to be passed down to one's descendant if one of the abilities was already inherited? So how did she end up with what seemed to be her mother's ice magic and also father's rather strange magic at the same time? Her eyes caught her father's glowing violet, an idea forming in her mind.

"Good. It seems like you know what to do." Papa praised softly, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he relaxed his shoulders and turned his focus entirely on Vali instead.

"My apologies, little Queen." Iselia startled at Ajuka's sudden apology, surprised that someone of his stature would apologize to her. "I- No… It wasn't your fault, Ajuka-sama. It just caught me unprepared that's all." Her body had regained full movement albeit a little stiff. It stiffened even further when she noticed that she was cradled in the man's lap.

"No need to be polite. A relationship dynamic like Sirzechs and his wife is the last thing I want." Waving a hand nonchalantly, the magic circle still active, she just realized the state the room was in when chunks of ice and cold mist dissipated under the effect of his power. Almost casually, he proceeded to bring his arms around her, producing a tablet out of nowhere and placed it right before her.

"Other than that unfortunate accident, this is a very good thing for you." Too close! He was just too close! Lia could feel the heat emanating on her back just from the proximity alone along with the subtle scent of sandalwood mixed in with bergamot.

"Take a look at this." He was content in ignoring the indistinct murmurs and minute shuffling from the other occupants of the room, choosing to focus on the screen he offered for her perusal. On it was some kind of statistics presented using charts.

"To make it simple, data comparison between two groups of individuals." Following the direction, his fingers pointed to lead her straight to names.

**Iselia Paimon. Sairaorg Bael. Vali Lucifer.**

Blinking incredulously, she turned slightly to look at the Satan whose lap she was occupying. He nodded his head back at the screen with a raised brow. Understanding the unspoken demand, her eyes returned to the screen to scan for the other group's names.

**Rias Gremory. Seekvaira Agares. Sona Sitri.**

This was comparing the two groups based on the combined average of their physical attributes, energy level, control, battle experience, and other skills. Looking at the chart alone made her turned back in utter bafflement. Wasn't the difference too absurd!?

"Don't look at me like that. These are all based on accurate data I've obtained through direct tests and observations." And when did he even do all that?!

"Oh? This is…" A sudden voice speaking right by her ear startled her so badly she almost fell off her perch if not for a steadying hand.

"Vali! Are you alright now? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, don't worry. More importantly, are you alright? I am sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"Haa… How heartwarming. Should I be envious?" Ajuka chuckled right as he draped himself over her back. "You can make sure your dragon is fine later, little Queen. For now, listen. This is quite valuable information for your task." Pressing on something on the side of the thin device, a projection of light beamed right onto an adjacent blank wall. Everyone crowded close instantly, looking at the presented information.

"As you can see, just from energy level comparison alone, your group far surpassed the other group by a fair amount despite the little amount the Bael boy had." True to his words, they could see one of the colors dominated over half of one pie chart. Below it was the individual percentage contributions to the chart.

"This is before when we haven't broken Serafall's seal on your power. Now that we have," The projection blinked for a moment, showing a new startling change. At least almost 80% of the pie chart had been eaten by her group. "-this is the result."

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Vali snickering rather openly at her flabbergasted expression.

"You are joking."

"On the contrary, you will find that we are serious."

…

It took her half an hour to properly read and understand the information she was offered completely, with a rather sticky Vali explaining a few key points while the adults talked among themselves. The youngsters have relocated to one corner of the room, turning on one of the floor lamps –might as well use it- as they bend their heads together over the shared tablet between them. There was a lot of incredulity on her part, amusement mixed with an equal amount of vexation on Vali's part and eventually a general agreement of how troublesome her assignment was turning out to be. It was mostly on Vali's part though.

[Stop worrying, Vali. Your Princess is not that weak if she possesses that kind of formidable strength.]

"What do you mean, Albion?"

[Exactly as I said, partner. Just now, that is something fatal even to beings like myself if I am not careful.]

Just what kind of power that strange ability possessed if it could threaten even a Heavenly Dragon of Albion's caliber? Even God himself couldn't do anything other than sealing both Heavenly Dragons into a sacred gear.

"[Cocytus], considered as an obscure branch of ice magic that doesn't affect the physical world like the [Ice Magic] Serafall has."

The two children turned to look at the adults who were looking at them from the center of the room they occupied. The one who had just given them the answer was Maou Beelzebub. Her father was leaning against his seat, rubbing on the inverted black cross mark on his forehead.

"I had hoped from the moment you were born that you just inherit [Ice Magic] from your mother, but… I don't know whether to call this fortunate or unfortunate." The man looked slightly stressed, so unlike his usual calm self.

"Unfortunate?" Vali straightened his body, paying undivided attention to three strongest beings in the Underworld.

[Going by logic, had Princess over here just possessed that one power, she would have died as soon as she awakened it. But she didn't, which means that not only did she awaken that dangerous power, but she also possesses something else that's capable to suppress or perhaps complement the usage of it. Am I right, Demon Kings?] As expected of Albion who lived for a long time, he could immediately point out the problem.

"Wait a moment, if you said [Cocytus] didn't leave any effect on the surface then just now-"

Eh, Vali did have a point. She remembered seeing some ice forming inside the room, as well as the dropping temperature and more importantly, Vali himself was half frozen. Shifting slightly, she took the hand Vali used to touch her back then, inspecting the skin carefully, only to discover that fine tremors wracked the grey-tinged limb from time to time. The hand was in fact, very warm but why was it shaking? Vali's fingers twined into her own, making her glanced up at him in askance. His golden eyes flashed into a clear sky blue. They would have to talk about this later.

"I expect nothing else from Albion-dono." Sirzechs-sama leaned back in a leisurely manner, slinging his hand over the back of the sofa as he eyed his rather flustered comrade worriedly. "As for Vali's question… To start from the very beginning, you have to know that Lia-chan comes from a very prestigious bloodline, even among pureblood devils." Now this, was news for her.

Amongst the pureblood devils society, bloodline was something that was held sacred as it held the essence of one's prestige, identity, and most importantly power. As such, many believed that the purer one's blood was, the stronger one's power became. Thus, arranged marriages between purebloods of status were very common. But Vali was a half-devil, and he was strong. Her grip on his fingers tightened.

"Lia?" Vali might have descended from the creator of their kind, but half of him was human. Something the pureblood supremacists despised. If they found out, how horrified would they be? A boy many of them downright worshipped just because of his last name, of whose blood flowed within his vein?

"Of all the 72 Pillars, Paimon House is the closest with the original Lucifer. They used to hold the same authority as Rofocale Lucifuge, the ancestor of Lucifuge House. While now their power over government wasn't what it used to be, their immense authority and influence remained." It was a public secret that Paimon House has been functioning as the devils' monetary authority figure for centuries and as a result possessed a comprehensive information network spanning the entire world. It was a bit amusing to see people trying to butter up to her father.

"I digress though," The Prince of Destruction chuckled after seeing Vali's rather impatient face. Understandable, both of them have run through this at least once in one of their history lessons.

"If you traced Lia-chan's bloodline up to her ancestor, you will see that every generation are a very careful result of selective breeding, do excuse my crassness. I have no idea what Luka's ancestor was trying to do, but at least every few generations will find a new mutation in one of their descendants' inherited power." Iselia bowed her head, knitting her brow in thought as she scanned her store of information from her memories.

The original Paimon House's power was [Elemental Magic], an ability that granted them control over all basic elements except for light and darkness. For centuries, this power continued to be passed down in the main House, undergoing subtle evolution that slowly but surely allowed them to control even sub-branches of the basic elements, such as ice and lightning. As for those who married out of the Clan, she noticed in the records that they were all married into Houses with abilities which complemented [Elemental Magic], such as the Bael, Gremory and even the Astaroth House. So, where exactly was this inherited power now?

"[Elemental Magic] perished alongside my mother and the rest of the Paimon House." An unexpected answer in the form of a cold monotone voice echoed loudly in the silence. The atmosphere turned strangely heavy for a moment. Sirzechs Lucifer-sama lowered his eyes and stayed silent, a glint of something frighteningly sinister flashing in his eyes for a split second before tranquil blankness replaced it. It was just for a moment, but she couldn't help the automatic flinch and shiver running down her spine. Was she imagining that? Ajuka sighed.

"[Elemental Magic] didn't vanish entirely. Instead, what remains of it is now something different, but much more powerful and difficult to use." He picked up after the explanation swiftly, crossing his arms on his chest. Father was formerly an heir to House Dantalion, a House with [Darkness Manipulation] as their inherent power. However, he possessed neither of the two Houses' signature power… Which meant it evolved into something else? Then which one was father's evolved ability?

"The combination of [Elemental Magic] and [Darkness Manipulation], [Void] which by name alone is something that means the state of emptiness or nothingness. However, from my understanding, it is the highest level of dimensional magic surpassing that of Abaddon's [Power of Hole]."

The ability of the dimensional type. Which explained a lot about what she could do and why Vali's [Divine Dividing] was able to counter her. Luminous golden eyes caught her wondering ones and she smiled rather helplessly. Someone who served as her foil, yet also one who completed her. Should she be glad that the silver-haired teen wasn't her enemy instead? As if aware of what she was thinking –which he probably did-, Vali smirked at her rather cockily.

_Aaah, your smug side is showing._

[Hahaha! I see now. What cunning ancestors you devils have! To so specifically choose these two kinds of ability. How frightening…] Albion sounded rather amused despite his words. Maybe he found the discussion fun? However, two specific abilities? [Void] and [Cocytus]?

"[Ice Dragon of The End]" Lukrezius Paimon intoned dispassionately. "An evolved variant of [Sea Serpent-Dragon of The End] inherited from my maternal grandmother, a descendant of the original Leviathan. One of the techniques derived from that is [Cocytus]."

[No wonder you felt so similar to a dragon! Should I start calling you a little dragon instead, little Princess?]

It was honestly a little too much. What kind of day was today anyway? Not only did her father speak more than he usually does, but the amount of information dump was more than what she could handle at the moment. Iselia dropped her head directly to the crook of Vali's neck, startling him slightly. Surrounded by the familiar scent of petrichor, musk and a hint of something spicy, the dull throb in her head reduced slightly.

How could she not be overwhelmed? It turned out what her father taught her all this time in regards to her inherent power was just the basic. Other than hammering in absolute control of her immense store of demonic energy and devil magic, all he said was to discover what she could do with her powers. Was it because they were different from his or mother's?

"Bed. Rest." She murmured tiredly. Satan knew that she needed to sleep on all this information to properly digest them. Maybe by the time she woke up, she would feel a bit better over this headache-inducing situations.

"Take her back to her room, Vali." Arms went around her limp form and she felt herself being carried.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Promised the descendant of Lucifer quietly, his grip on her tightening.

It didn't take long for them to return to her chamber, courtesy of Vali employing the usage of teleportation magic. Sairaorg was immediately on them, lifting her away from the Hakuryuukou and depositing her into her spacious bed.

"Vali!" Bolting back up at Sai's rather panicky tone, Lia immediately spotted the problem. The silveret was kneeling by the bed, a pained hiss escaping his tightly clenched teeth as Sairaorg examined him with a frown etched on his stern mien.

Without hesitation, she stripped herself off her clothes, using magic to do the same to Vali while the larger teen helped her lifted Vali to the bed. Cradling him close to her bosom, her palm lit with magic circle pressed onto his chest.

"What's wrong with him? I sensed an upsurge of demonic energy before Vali was called over." Sitting on the edge of the bed was Sairaorg scanning the other boy's legs, knitting his eyebrows together when he saw the grey-tinged skin.

[Instead of affecting the physical world, [Cocytus] directly affects the soul and conscience which is why it's such a frightening ability. The only way to properly heal it is through the use of the demonic energy that causes it.] Albion informed them gravely, a slightly worried tone the dragon rarely used after it scanned the condition of his host.

"I'm fine. Stop looking as if you are going to cry, Lia." Said host still had the gall to smile at them. Her eyes blurred and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from making any embarrassing noise.

"You idiot. Stop saying you're fine. You are making Lia worry even more."

"I'm sorry, Vali… I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine. You didn't mean to do it."

They huddled close together, unclear of whom trying to comfort whom but the sentiment was understood by all three anyway.

…

"Is that alright, leaving it to the children just like that?"

"They know what to do."

There was a moment of silence.

"I still think we went too far. Lia-chan looked so overwhelmed."

"It is something the little Queen has to face regardless. Serafall's seal bought some time for her body to adjust, but that was it. Any longer and that amount of sealed power will explode which spelled a large scale disaster."

A quiet rustling.

"Each generation will surpass the previous. It's something I didn't quite believe back then but seeing them now, our future…"

"How surprising, Luka. You were the one who kept scoffing when I told you that they will enjoy the shade from the trees we have planted all those years ago."

A solid thwack echoed in the silent darkness.

"Ouch! Why did you hit-"

"You scared my daughter."

"Stop it, you two. In the first place, why did you bring up that subject if you are going to react like that, Sirzechs?"

A petulant whine.

"Every time I heard that name, I just can't help myself. After what they did to my beloved Rhia-"

"That's enough, Sirzechs. Stop provoking Luka."

"There's no reason for you to look at me like that, Luka. After all, you did all that on your own volition."

"Sirzechs!" A hissed exclamation.

A pair of ominous crimson glowed within the darkness, clashing with frosty flashing purple gaze.

"Are you trying to test my patience?" A melodic voice purred threateningly.

A nefarious chuckle answered the warning, crimson sidling closer to the purple.

"Why? Did I say something wrong? You will do anything I asked for, won't you? All for my sake."

The air was so heavy that any devils weaker than they would have been pressed flat to the ground under the pressure.

"You insolent brat. If only your family could see this side of you."

"Hahaha… It's enough that only the two of you know. Can we stop though, Grayfia is about to be back."

A soft sigh.

"One day, I am going to have to stop Luka from killing you."

The addressed party had the gall to laugh it off.

…

…

"Good morning, Iselia. I see you're also quite early today." Her little aunt called out with a soft smile from the doorway of the dining room. Lia's little aunt has grown into a slight bespectacled girl with shiny raven black hair the same shade of her mother, only styled in a neat short bob-cut. Compared to Rias or her figure, Sona seemed to be stuck in that awkward lanky phase of a growing teenager. It was very rare for devil women but, perhaps little aunt was a late bloomer?

"Good morning, Sona-nee. I do wake up very early, you know." The silver-haired girl sighed softly, a tiny bit miffed from being treated like a child by one of her charges. A few years back after witnessing how brutally Sai trained himself right from the crack of dawn to the end of the day, Iselia who almost cried upon seeing the bitter experience was determined to accompany him. Subsequently, she winded up hauling a protesting and bleary-eyed Vali up at the crack of dawn to accompany the Bael together. Ultimately, not only did all of them get a nifty habit of waking up at an ungodly hour, it turned out Vali enjoyed the experience as well as long as he got his quota of solid 8 hours sleep and the one who ended up regretting the decision slightly was herself.

"That's good. Rias is a late riser and I am worried that you will be infected by that bad habit." The short-haired girl joined her at the dining table for breakfast. It was decided that she and Sona would be living together as long as they were in Kuoh. And at the insistence of both Gremory and Sitri heirs, no servants accompanied them other than sending some cleaning staff once a week. It was a rather novel experience to the Paimon heiress who had never lifted her hand and foot for her food or menial tasks. Nevertheless, in addition to her task, she now had to learn how to live without relying on servants.

Initially, the complete change in environment and day-to-day activities had left her snappish for a whole week. Perchance her behavior in the first week might have been the reason why both Rias and Sona treated her like a child who couldn't care for herself, both under the presumption of her not used to being in the human realm, therefore babying her a little too much. Au the contrary, she often traipsed all over the human realm under even harsher living conditions for assignments she was pulled into helping. Lia ended up admitting to herself that her shameful behavior was most probably due to separation from her two constant companions.

She was so used to their constant presence in the air, the comforting blanket of Vali's massive energy reservoir along with the small and steady one belonging to Sairaorg, always around somewhere. There was also the combination of fresh exuberant energy twined with the icy deep abyssal void of her parents coating the entire walls of the castle, promises of love and protection that made her knew that she was safe. Here, none of them were present. It felt as if she was thrown into a wide-open plane with no coverage where enemies could see and aim for her. Therefore excuse her for being extremely on edge.

It didn't help that just in under a month, the number of intruders sniffing around the territory numbered in no less than over a dozen, over half of them during various unreasonable hours at night when everyone was sleeping like the dead. That wasn't counting the amount of 'threats' she had taken out for the two oblivious heiresses. There was an incident where she had a close shave with death due to carelessness in judgment, and a few near misses when she ironically misjudged Sona's, Rias' and their small number of peerage members' overall strength which resulted in her having to run intervention.

The event had honestly left her feeling like she was being double-crossed when she managed to take out the opponent she had deliberately left for the two small groups to fight rather easily. The silverette thought that instead of misjudging her two older sister figures' strength, it was the stray devil's strength that she misjudged which led the others to no small amount of injuries. It took her another two to three similar incidents to get an accurate reading on her charges' capabilities. She should have taken her fiancé's presented data seriously.

A month and the amount of experience she gained was not small. As she lived along with two individuals considered as top powerhouses within their supernatural community, Iselia was used to the heavy pressure of powerful aura suppressing her. So did Rias and Sona for that matter. It led all three of them without exception to underestimate their opponents, thinking something along the line of _'Ah, this person has an even lower presence than my parents.'_ Sai of all people had severely scolded her for her oversight when he caught wind of it.

_And I have to do this for a couple of years at least._

"Good morning, Sona-sama, Iselia-sama. My apologies for waking up late, I should have woken up earlier to prepare breakfast for both of you." Another person appeared in the doorway, bowing in a rather flustered manner. Like Sona-nee, she wore a pair of glasses with a different model, a half-frame with blue rim, unlike Sona's oval full-rimmed red. And in contrast, she also had a long, luxurious shade of midnight black hair compared to Sona's raven shade. It was her eyes that caught Lia's attention though, a heterochromic pair of violet and golden brown.

This person was Shinra Tsubaki of the formerly prestigious Shinra Clan in the human world. Little aunt never quite told her the entire story of how they met outside of some vague mentions but she was nonetheless Sona's Queen and in Rias' language that meant she was also a family. Usually, they left most chores to her as she insisted on doing it for the two –Lia didn't even bother protesting after all the stress she endured-.

"It is fine, Tsubaki. Today is Lia's turn to cook anyway. Sit down and eat something before we have to leave."

_The least all of you can do is reducing my workload you know._

She protested inwardly, mentally going over some basic menu she could try her hand in for dinner. She needed another few hours of sleep instead of playing a good student. Even so, what was more important? Her tasks or sleep? Truly a tough choice.

...

"Good morning, Lia!" All she could see was a flash of crimson before a tackle hug took her off guard.

"Ara ara, Rias. I know you are excited to see Lia-chan to tell her about your plan, but do be careful." The gentle amused voice that was a signature of a certain Yamato Nadeshiko like girl giggled playfully. The Paimon heiress resisted the urge to sigh for the nth time, letting herself be towed around by the exuberant Gremory Princess as she gushed over the wonder of Japan to her. At some point in time, the crimson-haired girl had become obsessed with the country of sakura which led her to rain startling amount of information whenever she saw Iselia.

Following sedately behind them was a very well-endowed girl with long dark purple-tinged hair in a ponytail. As they walked down the crowded hallway, the crowds parted and whispered around them, awe and a certain amount of reverence aimed towards the passing three. Humans… So easily captivated by the supernatural, unaware of the danger posed to their vulnerable self.

"I'm thinking of making a trip to the capital for sakura viewing. What do you think?"

Iselia Paimon twitched, massaging her temple in an effort to stave off an oncoming headache.

"Rias-nee, you do know that Sakura only blooms during spring right? Besides, if we go together then what about Sona-nee?"

"Mou, I already asked that party-pooper to come along for the trip but she refused! Going on about establishing her base here and everything as if we don't have enough time-"

By Lucifer, the first year wasn't even over yet and she was ready to call it quits. Was it too late to ask for her King to change her assignment? She wanted to go back to her stress-free life back at home! Couldn't those nosy parties of various factions give her a break by stopping their poking around? Or for Rias to behave sensibly for a year or so? Or for little aunt to stop wandering around in the middle of the night all over Japan? There was only one of her and two of them! Why couldn't they just sit still in their assigned territory unless they were asking for permission to leave?

_If only both Vali and Sai were here._

It was just mere wishful thinking, but the thoughts of various people back home at least granted her enough willpower to persevere.

Time passed by the gradually growing groups of young devils in this fashion, until a quiet ripple of dissent disrupted the Guardian's carefully crafted peace she painstakingly built for her charges. Had she known what would happen, she would have never allowed Azazel to talk her into allowing his underlings into the territory.

It was the start of an event that acted as a catalyst that set everything into motion.

It was the beginning of a veritable flood of headache-inducing situations, the end of her chaotic but rather peaceful and leisurely life while she was hauled to various world-saving shenanigans by battle maniacs, heroes and perverted old men.


	3. Chapter 2 - Shouldn't Let These Flies In

Chapter 2 – One, Two, Three... Shouldn't Have Let These Flies In.

Peace. Quiet.

Finally, after two years of effort, everything paid off.

Sipping a cup of delightfully piping hot green tea, she felt herself melted more into the couch. There was a soft giggle which she ignored, too lost in her bliss. Staying in Japan for two years has made her into a tea addict. It didn't help that her two charges were completely spoiling her.

"My, my... Lia-chan likes tea so much, nee." Long black purple tint hair shifted as its owner tilted her head.

A flash of brilliant crimson on the edge of her vision caught her attention, making her shift her position minutely. She wasn't wrong in her judgment. Had she not adjusted her body, her tea would have spilled as soon as the crimson-hair owner hugged her into a sizable bosom.

"Lia has grown up to be so cute too. No wonder Beelzebub-sama is so fond of you." She didn't think that was true. Her betrothed was a close friend of her father, so the way he treated her reflected on their friendship. "You must be so happy, to have a fiancé that treasured you so." At the sorrow-tinged tone, her mind returned from its previously blissful state.

Last year, Rias-nee had confided to them of her fate, decided not long after she was born. It was something shared among all three pureblood devils, an arranged marriage. To those of luck, they might have found their loved ones. To the less fortunate one, it might have spelled a miserable future. Upon learning who exactly she would end up marrying, Rias-nee decided she belonged to the latter group. Out of 3 sons of Phenex Household, they ended up deciding on the youngest mayhap due to a closer age gap. Personally, the age gap wasn't much of an issue considering she and Ajuka were centuries apart.

Regardless, what truly troubled them was the rather upsetting rumors surrounding the man in question. Not only was the man an arrogant asshole -excuse her language- with a holier-than-thou attitude, he also looked down on reincarnated devils, a perspective which wasn't in-line with the Gremory Household considering he was marrying the heiress. She overlooked the irritating bird's pervertedness just because it was common in their community, scratch that, the whole supernatural community. Not that she didn't appreciate good-looking men unless she bent the other way.

Sona-nee managed to escape her fiancé using a rather ingenious excuse, announcing that she would marry anyone who could defeat her at chess, a game she has mastered almost to the point of textbook perfection. And as for herself, escaping her engagement was nigh impossible unless something drastic happened. It was also possible to challenge the other into a rating game to settle the matter, but of course, Lia wasn't suicidal enough to challenge a _Satan_ of all people. Hmm, now that she thought about it, wasn't this the exact solution Rias-nee could use?

"Why not challenge the decision through a rating game?" She suggested casually, putting her teacup back onto its saucer with a soft clink. It was the easiest way to escape an unwanted marriage if she was Rias.

"A rating game?" Both Rias and her Queen echoed in bewilderment. The Princess of Destruction released her hold on Lia, sliding onto the empty seat by her side.

"Indeed, nowadays you can use rating game to settle almost anything. However, do note that Riser has assembled a complete peerage and that he has more experience in the game more so than yourself." She would have no problem fighting the entire peerage herself regardless of the Phenex Household's power. As for Rias, purple magenta orbs narrowed slightly in thought. She should be able to manage with enough preparation. The problem was _if_ the Gremory heiress could find the appropriate strategy and tactic to use.

Her two companions turned quiet for a moment, one mulling over her words while the other waited for her leader's decision. The silver-haired teen was about to go back into savoring the well-made tea Rias' Queen had brewed when the tranquility got shattered by numerous screeching of enraged teenage girls.

"Pervert!" Followed by multiple painful sounding thwacks and a voice screaming for mercy. It was something they all could hear even without the aid of their heightened hearing and frankly was the norm in their school. It must have been the three infamous pervert trio, again. If not for the students scrambling around to find her for the three's punishment, she would have found them adorable for their honesty in expressing their preferences. As it was, they were wasting her precious leisure time by getting caught most of the time.

Akeno-nee giggled away into her hand. "Don't you need to go and catch them for punishment, disciplinary committee leader?" She shouldn't have accepted that position when Sona-nee recommended her. The students were consulting her for every little problem, including the matter of the perverted trio. Even she didn't escape from their ogling, you know! It probably didn't help that almost everyone stuttered when they talked to her.

"There's no need." A few minutes later, they could hear the chattering of said students right below their window. Iselia followed the crimson-haired princess to the opening, glancing down at them in amusement. One of them paused mid-speech, raising his head to look at Rias and her in a daze, prompting the other two to follow his line of sight. Rias merely glanced down at them for a moment before going back to her previous seat. The acting disciplinary committee leader took the chance to speak with their attention now drawn solely to her.

"Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama. You are to report to me starting from tomorrow morning. Don't bother hiding, as I will be able to find you." Not to mention wasting time hunting for them would be annoying.

...

...

Issei Hyoudou hissed in pain as he moved his arm, rubbing his aching head courtesy to the kendo club girls who had beaten him into an inch of his life as his two buddies watched quietly. They were crouching in their usual hiding place right behind an old building on the campus. "Ouch! Isn't bamboo sword normally not used to hit people." He complained bitterly only for Motohama, the heartless jerk to smirk at him.

"That was tough luck, Issei." The brunet visibly bristled, clenching his fist in agitation as he prepared to rant at his buddy who abandoned him to the mercy of the girls.

"And you abandoned me! I would have forgiven you if I got to at least caught even a glimpse of a breast, but the fact that I didn't see anything makes this even...crueler..." Unconsciously, he stopped mid-word as a brilliant crimson color above caught his attention, a slight gasp escaping his lips when a pair of blue eyes caught his own. The entire world seemingly vanished, leaving only herself in his sight, until he caught sight of gleaming white silver right behind the vivid crimson. The contrasting colors only enhanced the visual feast right before them, like a mesmerizing siren call that lured numerous seafarers into their doom. The effect didn't fade even after the crimson-haired beauty retreat.

"Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama. You are to report to me starting from tomorrow morning. Don't bother hiding, as I will be able to find you." Issued the lyrical voice of the silver-haired girl before she retreated into the building's confine after the other girl.

"This is the old school building... I didn't know there are people here." Matsuda his bald-haired buddy muttered.

"They sure look nice, those luscious hairs." Issei murmured dazedly, not even paying attention to his two friends. He vaguely heard Motohama adjusted his glasses.

"Rias Gremory, 99-58-90. A senior, President of the Occult Studies Club. Rumored to have come from Scandinavia. Iselia von Morgenstern, 95-57-92. Also, a senior, Leader of Disciplinary Committee, rumored to be a descendant of royalty from Germany."

Beauty that was beyond human comprehension and figures any woman would have died to gain, paired with the noble atmosphere made Rias Gremory well-known as one of the Academy's Great Ladies, a title she shared along with one other. Iselia von Morgenstern, on the other hand, was an Ice Queen through and through. She was cold and aloof, exuding a regal air that made people hesitated to approach her. Moreover, her brother was a possessive pretty bastard who terrified the wits out of any male students daring enough to approach her.

Vali von Morgenstern, a bad-boy type pretty boy who was an enemy of all men alongside Yuuto Kiba, fondly addressed as the White Prince by the women population, who was thankfully under a foreign exchange program since last year and so was gone indefinitely. Had the two not shared the same last name, Issei honestly would have thought that they were an item, they were just that close. To male students, Vali was their absolute nemesis, even more so than one Yuuto Kiba was. Not only did he possess the highest-grade kind of appearance, but despite his devil-may-care attitude in class, he was also surprisingly a genius! A handsome face, high IQ, good family background. Lastly, a goddess sister! Tell them, who were they supposed to go and file a complaint to, ah! Why were the gods so unfair~

"Wait, what did Morgenstern-san say just now?" The three froze, paling at the same time when they remembered the last time they have to 'report' to her.

...

...

Iselia Paimon, currently von Morgenstern was, in fact, a person who disliked troublesome things. No one knew where this attitude came from, especially with her parents' contrasting eccentricity. Shouldn't it make sense that a child of those two contrasting personalities become just as eccentric if not more so? Of course, the person herself would answer you with a big fat NO. She could even tell you all the reasons for her to be the way she was now.

Imagine growing up with a mother who acted as if she's the child in your relationship, a millennium year iceberg of a father, a combination of an excitable otaku friend and a stern slightly tsundere aunt, and lastly a pair of unrepentant suicidal battle maniacs who dragged you along everywhere when their masochistic thrill-seeking moods struck. Could you imagine just what kind of life she had led? Now, add in being the heiress of a highly esteemed household and an extremely my-pace self-proclaimed uncle whose ridiculous whims and so-called 'hare-brained' schemes were often indulged by your father!

Suffice to say she had enough adventures to last a lifetime. Was it a wonder when she developed a kind of personality that avoided troublesome situations, specifically ones that required her to clean up all the messes? People said that instead of wishing, you should work for whatever you wanted instead. Sadly, no matter what she did, all kinds of unwanted circumstances and annoyances kept crawling out of the woodwork.

So, Lia couldn't bring herself to feel surprised when she felt an alarming energy surge in the town center. She merely flipped the page of her book, continuing to enjoy the cool breeze on her balcony while sparing half of her attention to the fool who dared to act out in the territory she guarded over. Pausing when a familiar signature flashed in right a few seconds after the other left and the faint scent of blood wafted in then looking up right after a new energy signature that had the same flavor, tinge, and tone as one she was extremely familiar with flickered for a single moment.

"That man, what is he planning?"

The next day the temperature around her was even colder than it usually was, announcing to the world of her terrible mood even without the slight furrow on her brow, to the point where even the two groups' peerage members actively jumped out of her way. Both Rias-nee and little aunt were worried, but she avoided answering their queries as she couldn't explain the whole sources of her show of temper herself. The girl was wondering if she could have prevented everything had she just extended Hyoudou's punishment to a month. She hadn't even finished reading her first page when another energy similar to yesterday's troublemaker surged right at the same place, at the same time, with the same person involved before another three interrupted the one-sided fight.

The silver-haired teen solely monitored the whole spectacle from afar the morning afterward, leaning against a close-by pillar unnoticed when Rias and Sona had their little conversation, narrowed eyes not leaving the excitable brunette downstairs. Call it instinct, but she just _knew_ that he would be the new source of future troubles to come.

"Did Iselia tell you why she's suddenly so angry?" The subject of the conversation paused midstep at the mention of her name.

"...She didn't. I thought she would have told you instead." Lia inclined her head, feeling a bit guilty at the worried tone Rias and little aunt used. In the end, she didn't reveal herself and continued on her way. Lia had a role and mission to play without revealing herself. She was a silent sentinel and observer who wouldn't interfere unless it was necessary, only extending her hand in the shadow for the sake of those under her care. And now, she had an irresponsible Governor-General and a wayward dragon to contact.

She came across the newly instated baby devil and Rias-nee's knight in the evening, no doubt heading towards the old school building to meet their King for orientation. The ever-present pleasant smile on the blonde knight faltered slightly as soon as he caught sight of her displeased frown, prompting her to tone it down a little. It wasn't their fault that she couldn't contact Azazel or Vali, no reason to take it out on them.

"Good evening, Iselia-senpai." Stormy blue orbs subtly flickered over her entire form with searching gaze.

"Good evening, Yuuto. I hope there's no trouble here?" Magenta orbs flicked over to the suddenly paling brunet pervert standing awkwardly behind the gradually relaxing knight.

"No, senpai. Rias-buchou was asking for him." Yuuto Kiba gestured slightly to the baby devil's direction who immediately executed a 90-degree bow in her direction.

"Good evening, senpai!"

Iselia hummed, nodding in acknowledgment all the while ignoring the blatant undressing and admiring gaze coming from Hyoudou. There was no reason to act scandalized when a male was admiring you. In fact, shouldn't one feel flattered? Unless said male attempted to touch without permission, then that would be a different matter entirely. It didn't matter if it was Vali or Sai, she would still skin them alive had they dared to force her. Human females had always been weird for her.

"Go ahead then, do not let me keep you. And Hyoudou, stay out of trouble."

"Y-Yes!"

With that parting words, she left to patrol the entire territory, making notes of several newcomers who trespassed without so much as by your leave from the leader of their faction and a random stray devil she allowed in after she deemed their power level suitable enough for her charges. There was something wrong with this situation, and it had the potential to go somewhere between manageable to absolutely FUBAR. She kept thinking of countermeasures right until another power surge interrupted her rudely.

"What the-" it was in the middle of the night. What in the world was that fly doing running around the street in someone's territory? And Hyoudou, what did she say this evening about staying out of trouble!?

"Three. Three days and three different imbeciles. I shouldn't have let these flies in." It was too late for regret now at any rate. She could now only run damage control.

_Did that bird-brain forget to tell his subordinates that this is a claimed territory?_

_..._

_What did I do in my last life to deserve this?_

A thin sheet of frost covered her entire bedroom window as she sat next to it, gazing at the darkened world outside, her superior vision adjusting accordingly to the lack of light source. It took around one week for the situation to go from tense to worse as she had expected. A group of fallen angels, stray priests, an exorcist and an excommunicated holy maiden of all people have taken camp in the town's abandoned church in a high-handed manner. Lia had released the hold on her tightly controlled aura for a few seconds as a warning to the uninvited guests, blanketing the whole town under her icy influence, enough to startle her aunt and childhood friend. It led them to assume that her irritation for the past week was due to the trespassers, which resulted in Rias-nee deciding to take action.

Her sole entertainment for the past week consisted of watching the baby devil fumbling around like a newborn foal. She found his lack of demonic energy amusing, his human morality a bit troubling and his naivety refreshing. During the whole church battle fiasco, she remained in her room with her book and tea, all the while wondering if they would discover Hyoudou's true potential. Who would have thought he properly awakened his [Longinus] instead.

_Vali will be happy._

But before that, her eyes swept over to the corner of the room where three bodies huddled together, shivering miserably as their eyes stared up at her in loathing and fear. These were the results of her one interference, three fools who didn't appreciate her for saving their sorry lives, a blonde in gothic lolita getup, a suspicious-looking middle-aged man and a tall blue-haired woman in maroon ladies suit. Frost covered the entire corner they occupied, thick ice fixing some part of their limbs to the floor or wall.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" She hmmed condescendingly, sipping her calming lavender tea all the while.

"None of your business, you little girl!" Iselia snapped at that, freezing the gothic lolita girl into a full ice-block to serve as a warning. She had no more patience left to spare after tolerating these annoying troublesome flies buzzing around in town. At that reminder, Lia released the pressure of her aura, concentrating it to the corner and watching impassively as the remaining two's body bowed to the ground in an uncomfortable position.

She could kill them without expending much effort on her part, and they wouldn't even realize that they were dead. She could also see the moment realization and recognition dawned on their part as they felt the difference in pressures between her and when they faced Rias-nee. Right when she was about to contemplate eliminating them for good, a teleportation circle flashed right behind her chair, a pair of arms winding over her shoulders and shattering an invisible barrier around her.

"What got you in such a mood, Lia?" Familiar smooth treble purred in her ear.

The startled gasps and wide-eyed recognition from the two fallen angels confirmed the identity of the man draping himself all over her.

"You are late." The answer she got was a rather dark chuckle and a soft nip on her ear. The man sighed, running his nose down the length of her throat.

"My apologies, Azazel had me do some errands." At the General Governor's name, the two still coherent fallen paled even further.

"R-Ryuuko." The male fallen angel, Dohnaseek, stuttered out the undercover name Vali used when active in the Grigori.

"Mn... Now then." A terrifying pressure surpassing her own was released, enough to startle even her. She concentrated on containing it in just the general vicinity of her room to avoid alerting the others, in turn ignoring the rather uncharacteristic way the man was acting. An affectionate graze of cold lips on her chin and another nip on her throat alerted her to the strange behavior.

"What are you doing?"

"You should go to sleep. I know you haven't been resting properly for days." That was saying he would take care of her guests?

"I take it Lord Azazel is aware of his agents going AWOL?" Fingers hooked under her chin, tilting her head upwards to meet clear icy blue instead of golden orbs. It was just last year when Vali woke up with his changed eye-color, almost startling her into mistaking him for someone else. Accompanying that change, it turned out that he had awakened an unfairly domineering ability of his bloodline and the color-change was an indication of its usage. If the previous Vali had been strong, then this one was even more so. The thought made her pout. She wouldn't be able to match him properly unless she used her forbidden skill.

"Hearing you call that old man 'Lord' is very perplexing. Regarding this incident, all I can tell is that everything is under investigation. So be patient, _we_ will give you an account." Vali explained patiently, shooting a quelling look at the corner as he stressed the word _we_.

With her acting as an Area Guardian, she had an authority to permit or deny entry into her area of influence when those of other factions requested for it, only with sufficient reasons. For those without, an issued warning followed by subsequent termination if not heeded. The rest she allowed in were for the two peerages in town to deal with, or the rare few who merely requested to pass through. In this matter, she was already considered one of the more lenient Guardians, what not with Azazel's ridiculous request of letting his agents in to observe a sacred gear of all things. Other Guardians might have mistaken his intention as poaching resources from someone else, which considering what sacred gear it was, might spark unnecessary suspicions and conflict.

"Fine, they better give me sufficient reason to write a suitable report with." She still couldn't explain an incident involving Rias, Sona and a small colony of penguins to Lucifer-sama even with Vali standing as a witness during their first year of enrollment. The two silver-haired teens had no idea what to think when the crimson-haired Princess ran away screaming when confronted with the shared mascot of the Gremory and Paimon Houses or when Sona had managed to teach a colony of penguins to sing. The only one who looked proud instead of puzzled was her Mama while Sirzechs-nii had laughed himself into stitches. Meanwhile, the contemplating gaze Ajuka had scared them more than anything else. It was only Grayfia-nee with whom they shared a commiserating look.

"Yes, yes. Now go to sleep." Vali consented, shooing her all the while making faces, no doubt remembering the perplexing incidents centered around the other two peerages occupying this town. The Heiress complied tacitly, feeling her energy draining rapidly now that he mentioned her lack of rest. Might as well when he was around handling stuff for her.

"Goodnight." Bestowing a sleepy kiss upon his cheek, she missed his startled and flustered expression while heading deeper into her chamber.

The moment Vali lost sight of his Princess -as said by Albion-, his warm gaze turned glacial in an instant. The descendant of Lucifer focused his eyes on the corner where three sorry figures rested, snorting when he caught sight of one ice statue. It seems like Lia still treated them with forbearance even after dealing with all their nonsense. If it was Vali himself in her shoes, these three might not have survived the night.

"Ryuuko. How could you- How dare you betrayed Azazel-sama!? To work with these filthy devils!" The blue-haired whats-her-name woman immediately flung accusation at him. It made him snorted, bored of the useless chatters. But then he paused.

"You dared call Setsura filthy? Why don't you look at yourself first?" His eyes deliberately scanned their rugged form provocatively, scoffing when the woman's eyes blinked in incomprehension while the other, the man, stayed quiet, a look of understanding in his eyes. Good, that one was at least more intelligent. As for the woman, wasn't she aware of her current circumstances? Who was she, being daring enough to call a being who can kill her without batting an eyelid, filthy? "For an angel whose wings are dyed filthy black, you sure are delusional." He continued blithely.

Were he in any other circumstances, he wouldn't be sparing any words, much less one as mocking as this. However, his Lia was his bottom line. No one and he meant absolutely _no__ one_ could insult her in front of him if he could help it.

"Setsura? You are telling me that she's-"

Shirayuki Setsura, an alias Iselia used whenever she was active in Grigori, was a well-known magician under the guidance of Lavinia Reni from the Slash Dog team, and was also the exclusive partner of the White Dragon Emperor along with Shishiou, Sairaorg's alias. They were all quite well-known within the ranks, Vali even more so as they knew his face while his other two companions were known only by names.

"Enough of useless chatters. All three of you are coming with me to explain everything to Azazel." On cue, a light green teleportation circle embedded with a distinctive pattern of wings lit up beneath them, no doubt courtesy of Azazel. These three better have good excuses as to why they acted the way they did, inconveniencing Lia in the process. Shooting one last conflicting look at the inviting half-opened doorway leading towards said woman's bedchamber, he shook his head and headed towards the slowly rotating teleportation point. They would have all the time in the world to catch up soon, just not now. With that last thought, any traces of other occupants other than the remaining frost and ice vanished.

...

...

"Rias has obtained another new peerage member. A bishop, I believe." Sliding a sheet of paper on the coffee table towards her for her perusal, little aunt proceeded to adjusted her glasses as she glanced at the student application, eyes scanning the picture of an innocent-looking blonde paired with a pair of gorgeous emerald-colored eyes. It was the former holy maiden with a sacred gear from last night. Lia had contemplated retrieving the other fallen angel like she did the other three, only to change her mind when she remembered about the stolen sacred gear. They have to kill the host to retrieve the equipment. So wouldn't they get suspicious if nothing appeared after the fallen angel died? Let Azazel dealt with the loss. She had a viable reason to have that woman killed after all.

"Asia Argento, formerly a holy maiden under the Vatican, excommunicated due to healing a devil. One of the possessors of the sacred gear [Twilight Healing], arguably one of the most effective healing type equipment with an efficiency below that of Phoenix Tears." Personally, Lia thought that [Twilight Healing] was the obvious choice as Phoenix Tears was ridiculously expensive and limited.

Standing behind Sona with mouth slightly agape was Tsubaki, blinking and readjusting her glasses to regain her temporary fleeing composure. Unlike her little aunt, the Student Council's Vice President wasn't used to her habit of spouting off information right off the bat without prior research. Being an heiress of a clan managing a vast information network meant it wasn't difficult for her to gain information on others, much less something basic.

"Another sacred gear possessor? Rias is very lucky." Sona murmured, eyes affixed on the cheerful profile of the former nun.

"If you end up facing against her in a rating game one day, you have to do a lot of preparation, Sona-nee." A battle of attrition would hold no advantage to Sitri heiress unless she took down the healer first and she was confident that her peerage could outlast the other in terms of stamina. As far as Lia was concerned, the Sitri peerage only held a tactical advantage and a good team dynamic over the Gremory peerage. She was sure Sona could win even with only those though.

A similar color magenta gaze flicked up to study her little aunt seated across her. Neatly cut short black hair, an indifferent expression paired with tranquil magenta orbs framed with glasses, her aunt was a picture of someone who had everything under control. There wasn't a slight ripple in her calm, no trace of displeasure or jealousy over their mutual friend's fortune in gathering her peerage members. But then again, for them who grew up like a Royalty, each possessed an unholy amount of self-confidence bordering arrogance in themselves.

Fingers sliding through the mirror-like surface of silver silk that was her hair, body arranged indolently upon an exquisite armchair, eyes half-lidded, Lia knew she cut an alluring picture. She knew perfectly well that her arrogance and self-confidence far exceeded that of the other two heiresses combined. Growing up around someone who was a living personification of pride did affect both her and Sai. More so when the most significant male figure in their life was someone of her Lord Father's caliber. Even Vali himself, for all his Lucifer blood, paled in comparison when pride was concerned.

"Rias' peerage does possess an impressive amount of firepower." A corner of her lips lifted in a smirk and eyes shining confidently, Sona looked up at her with one brow cocked in a challenging way. "But raw strength is rather meaningless when you are on the other end, isn't it?" A soft huff left her lips, pale hand automatically covering her mouth as if to halt further sound of amusement. It seemed like her little aunt had started to suspect her of something.

In the past two years, neither of the older girls had ever seen her in a battle. This was due to their ingrained excessive worrying as both instinctively shielded her from anything they perceived as threats. It might be because she was the youngest and so they didn't quite see her as their equal. In their memory, she was a spoiled little sister who was kept safe in her family castle with only books and capable tutors for company, unaware just how much suffering she had to go through when faced with the boys' antics.

How many life-threatening battles had she gone through with no help from their parents? And they have forgotten whose peerage she was in and what position she held in the said peerage. Evil Pieces didn't just gauge someone's potential when used to resurrect or claiming them but also that person's strength based on their owner. In other words, with her master being who he was and her position being what it was, she wasn't to be underestimated. And it was only now that her aunt brought it up, using a rumor surrounding her Papa as a baseline to prod her capability too.

"Who knows? It isn't as if we can find out in a rating game considering the prohibition placed upon me that disallow participation." Her King had expressed displeasure upon that restriction, having no other choice than sending her off on various errands to enrich her experience.

A flash of unfathomable emotion disturbed the serenity that was Sona's eyes, disappearing just as briefly as it appeared. The student council president shook her head with a wry smile, evidently giving up on trying to prod for further information. Reaching up to adjust her glasses again, the Sitri heiress cleared her throat, returning her attention to her remaining works.

"When do you think Rias will introduce her new servants to us?" Lia questioned suddenly, visibly startling Sona whose hold on her pen wavered. Coming from her who usually didn't show much interest in anyone, this was, of course, a surprise. With a small wry smile pasted upon her face, Lia could guess what the other was thinking, tapping her finger against the arm of her seat patiently. It wasn't as if she was uninterested in others, but as they were in the human realm, it was their fragile mortality that dissuaded her from reaching out.

For all her ostensible arrogance, it was done to protect herself from getting hurt. A defense mechanism that automatically went up after the rigorous brain-washing she had gone through under her father. He had instilled upon her the importance of maintaining a tranquil state of mind to control their power. The impact of losing people dear to them was detrimental in that regard. Was it a wonder why Lukrezius was so unapproachable outside of his small circle of friends? He had only allowed them close because he knew they could protect themselves well.

A soft sound of Sona putting her writing tool down on her desk sounded loud in the quiet room as she peered over her glasses at an amused Lia.

"What got you so interested?" President queried unhurriedly with an assessing eye. Other than one of them possessing [Boosted Gear]?

Steepling her fingers together and placing them on top of her folded knees, Iselia Paimon smiled helplessly.

"Don't you find Hyoudou adorable? He is interesting."

"WHAT!?"

A choking noise followed after the incredulous shout prompted her to bit her lip with a visible effort to keep herself from laughing. For a former-human proclaimed as an enemy of all women and an unrepentant pervert, he was surprisingly pure and naive. Perhaps even more so than many other so-called upright humans. She directed her gaze to the open window, eyes narrowing as she sensed something amiss.

_Oho? What is this, a stray little chicken?_

It would seem like another storm was brewing. How annoying.

...

...

"That is all for the current situation, Lucifer-sama." Respectfully inclining her head, silver tresses shifted and fell over to the side of her porcelain face like a curtain. The holographic image supported by a glowing green magic circle before her rigidly standing form displayed a vast hall with a raised platform where an opulent and grandiose throne made of gleaming black metal framed with gold rested. The shadowed figure perched leisurely on top of the said throne was none other than the supposed highest authority figure of the devil race, Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory. The sight caused slight discomfort in the pit of her stomach, the reason she hid her face behind the curtain of her hair.

There was no reason for her to feel disconcerted, especially at a man who treated her as a particularly beloved niece or sibling. Was it because the man claimed the name Lucifer? Then shouldn't it be Vali who felt bothered? But he wasn't, because Sirzechs was a worthy man to use that name he didn't even want to claim for himself. Then why?

A brief memory of something _menacing_ flashing in the crimson-haired man's eyes resurfaced.

"I see... That is rather troubling." The soothing baritone she was familiar with responded softly, breaking her out of her reverie. Straightening her posture to avoid suspicion of her behavior, she further kept her expression neutral like a certain well-known grey-headed Queen.

"Have you noticed anything else, Lia-chan?"

"So far, nothing that needs immediate attention." Her prompt reply incited a long uncomfortable silence from the other party, seafoam green eyes so similar to Rias' gazing attentively at every little twitch she made.

"Say, Lia-chan."

_Oh Satans, not that tone._

Because that dragging tone he used when mentioning her name meant nothing to anyone but trouble itself, alarm bells rang mercilessly in her mind. On the other side, Sirzechs-nii crossed his legs, a mischievous light glimmering in his expressive eyes. He hadn't opened his mouth yet, but she found herself already sweating bullets.

"What do you say about holding a double wedding with Ria-tan?" Barely holding herself back from choking out of sheer disbelief, she let out a weak wheeze instead. Was this man serious? His sister was about to be wedded to a monumental jerk who she knew wouldn't treat Rias well unless something drastic happened and he, a very well-known obsessive sis-con was proposing a double wedding instead of going mental? It was either the world had gone topside, or he had something sinister planned behind all their backs.

Unlike many idiots, she held no delusions of Sirzechs-nii being overly kind or a pushover. If anything, he was the greatest actor or pretender of them all, fooling nearly everyone with his amiable and laid-back front while hiding the darker persona underneath it all. What was it that give him away, you ask? Because he was the man behind every little action her formidable father took. Iselia knew her father well, and Lukrezius was someone whose apathy made him care for nothing other than his immediate family. She had once voiced her suspicion for Ajuka to hear, wondering over the strange relationship dynamics between Lukrezius and Sirzechs. Had one of them been born a woman, would they end up marrying each other?

Ajuka's damning silence was enough confirmation in itself.

"Stop bothering my Queen with your nonsense, Sirzechs." The green-haired devil she was thinking about barked out in slight irritation, strolling into the screen from who knew where. Accompanying him was the disgruntled form of a frowning messy silver-haired man clutching a tablet, glowing blue eyes staring at the screen in apparent vexation. Just the sight alone sent her brain into overdrive on top of overheating. Just what sort of troublesome matter would be thrown her way this time?

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Ajuka. Lia-chan is about to turn 18 soon, about the right age to marry. Besides, with her growing up to be as beautiful as Luka, aren't you afraid that someone is going to snatch her out of your hands?" The undercurrent of amusement in that baritone voice ticked the usually level-headed Satan for some reason.

"_No-one_ will be foolish enough to snatch what is _mine _without my permission." If there was one thing she couldn't get used to whenever she was around the members of Unholy Trinity, it was the way they openly acted without much pretense. For all the easy-going, careless or terrifying iceberg personalities each of them presented to the world, at the core they were still a devil. It was only during their alone time did that fact made clear.

Even Ajuka wasn't as passive as he seemed. The man was terrifyingly possessive of what he regarded as his own and possessed a very subtle temper that people thought as nothing more than dry humor on his part. Sometimes she questioned why they would drop the pretense around her. Or perhaps it was just her being conceited in thinking that she was the only one who noticed.

Noticing the quiet on the other end of the conference, she found the gazes of the three most powerful men in Underworld focused on her. Clearing her throat embarrassedly, Lia tried to act as if they hadn't caught her spacing-off.

"Pardon, can you please repeat that?"

"Have you noticed any strange movements made by the Grigori?" Without spending much more time for idle chit-chat as Sirzechs-nii would undoubtedly have, Ajuka repeated the question patiently.

"Not that I have no-" Wait a minute, didn't something strange happen with the last group visiting the town?

"You noticed something strange then."

"Very good, tell us everything you found strange and why."

Staring at the three placid predators on the other side of the screen without knowing whether to laugh, cry or do both at the same time, she gathered her thoughts and started recounting her weekly report from the start, this time adding her opinions here and there. She just knew that her leisure days were about to end.

_It was such a nice break too._

Even with a few occasional mishaps, they weren't difficult to handle. However, Lia had a feeling that this encroaching storm wasn't something she could handle alone.

"Hm... I see. Well done, Lia-chan. For now, operate as usual. As for the Phenex boy, leave him be for now unless you want your charges to notice your activities."

_Are you telling me that I should just let that blown off peacock track dirt all over my backyard as he pleases?_

With a brilliant smile that belied her thoughts, she replied brightly. "As you command, Your Imperial Majesty."

"..."

"What have you been teaching her, Luka?"

"A proper manner."

"You call THAT manner?! What the hell were you thinking-"

There was nothing anyone could do when they were so engrossed with the other unless it was their other best friend who didn't seem inclined to come between their argument. Instead, her King turned towards her, tranquil blue eyes running up and down her form slowly.

"A complete integration, much like Luka. How do you feel?" Leave it to this man to not let anything escape his notice. Her smile dropped slightly.

"Truthfully, it feels weird. But I think I can get used to it, eventually." There was no change in his facial expression even as he nodded as if he was expecting her reply. A low hum escaped his throat and an almost unnoticeable smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Take your time, little Queen. At the moment, I have no further task for you other than continuing your training and enjoying yourself. Also, Serafall misses you." Their eyes met, staying in contact for a few long seconds before she blinked to break the strange trance. Out of the other Satans, it was this person who she felt she knew the most, yet also knew nothing about at the same time. Their interaction was amicable as he treated her well and didn't overindulge her. If anything, she almost felt spoiled with the way he paid much more attention to her than many of his ongoing projects. It might have meant that she was just another of his high-priority projects, but still. When you have a Satan very well-known to his disregard of anything but his precious researches paying attention to you, won't you feel flattered?

"Thank you for telling me about Mama. I will do as told, Ajuka-sama." Of course, knowing her Papa, he would be preoccupied with Sirzechs-nii as long as the man continued to occupy his attention, so it was unlikely that he would tell her his wife's message.

"Ajuka is fine."

_I know you keep telling me not to be so formal. But on top of being the master of our peerage, you are also a Satan!_

"I am also your betrothed."

_Wha-?_ Magenta eyes widened in shock as she snapped her head up to meet his blue eyes.

"That is why Ajuka is fine." Serene blue fixed upon equally calm mien, tranquil like a pond with no ripple, but many knew just how deadly still water was.

"...Ajuka." He was a man far more powerful than her, older and held a much-distinguished position in their society. Was it alright, treating him as if he was her equal?

_He is also your fiance._

"You should be more honest, Iselia. It will hardly do you any good to keep everything to yourself. There's no need for you to worry about anything when you have your father and I watching over you." J_ust tell me what's on your mind, alright?_ His gaze told her the rest of the unsaid words. Bowing her head, she nodded lightly.

"Okay."

...

...

"Good evening, Iselia." Tilting her head to the side, a ready small smile on her lips, Iselia turned her attention to the approaching group of eight devil students. They were this academy's Student Council Members she had been expecting for a few minutes the moment she sensed them heading over to the old school building. She denoted that they were probably here for the introduction of new members for Rias' and Sona's respective new members and settling the matter of familiars as well considering the time. She was more or less familiar with her little aunt's servants even if outside of Tsubaki, none of them were aware of her.

"Good evening, Sona-nee." As expected, several of them jumped, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the casual title she used to address their King. Admittedly, most of them possessed an ordinary background with little to no affiliation to the supernatural community. The types that the old fossils in the council despised even more so than halflings. Her eyes strayed towards a curvy form of a white-haired girl with beautiful sea blue eyes who carried herself with a bearing of someone of higher birth, another blue-haired girl with an androgynous figure who could probably rival the school prince in the looks department and finally the shortest girl with her long brown hair tied up in bunches.

A bishop. A rook. A pawn.

"Kaichou, this girl-" The only male in the group, with messy short blonde hair and steel grey eyes, started, his body language screaming defensive.

"Stand down, Saji. She is aware of what we are and is also of our kind. I will properly introduce all of you later when we meet with Rias." Little aunt scolded the pawn gently, but firmly. In school, the only interactions Iselia had with her aunt was mostly for official matters or privately with only Tsubaki around. It was understandable that none others knew of her status. They might have suspected, considering that those who held any modicum of power in the academy were devils.

"A pleasure," Lia uttered curtly with a polite smile, earning a discreet smack on her arm from aunt Sona.

"Stop scaring my servants, Lia." With a low laugh, she noticed some of them stepped back ever so slightly, a guarded and stiff expression on their faces. They must have been reacting to the icy pressure of the aura she emitted. It wasn't as if she could help it as she has yet to gain absolute control over that aspect of her inherent power. Ignoring the stunned looks thrown her way at the chuckle, she let little aunt pulled her, falling into steps right between Sona and Tsubaki. The peaceful quiet other than the sounds of footsteps stayed as they walked down the hallway dimly lited by the orange glow of the setting sun until they reached a wide wooden doorway that led to the Occult Research Clubroom.

The white-haired girl she eyed earlier stepped forward with another girl, a brunette with her hair in two short braids who should be the other bishop to knock on the door twice. A familiar gentle voice called back with permission to enter, prompting the two bishops to open the door, holding them open while allowing their King to come in first followed by the others. Iselia broke from formation, opting to settle herself to the side away from the two groups.

"Excuse me for intruding." Sona started with a small smile. She could hear the hushed conversation of Rias' two new servants, with Hyoudou introducing the intruders of Rias' territory to his fellow newcomer.

"What are all of you doing here?" That was Rias with her signature gentle and sweet voice, a small beautiful smile on her lips.

"Since both of us have obtained new servants, so I want to introduce everyone properly," Sona replied with a polite smile. Lia sighed, ignoring the followed introduction of Sona's status, explanations, and what-not about the working dynamics of the two peerages to the baby devils as she stared out at the school ground from the window. With her minimizing her presence and forgotten to the side, the quiet boy in Sona's group did a 180 from a meek little mouse to an arrogant devil so full of himself until Sona scolded him with a cold smile.

"Saji, cut it out. You might want to know that he has claimed _eight_ pieces."

"E-Eight pieces!? Wait a moment, isn't that all of them?! Unbelievable, for a guy like this..."

"Shut up!" Hyoudou exploded, an ugly scowl marring his mien.

"I'm sorry, Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san. I hope that all of you will get along well as fellow pieces. Right, Saji?" Of course from the frigid smile directed towards her outspoken pawn, Sona wasn't suggesting but ordering it instead. The pawn had no choice but to accept her decree, stiffly and reluctantly expressing his goodwill to the other party. With the involvement of a cute girl though, the pacified situation intensified once more with the two male pawns exchanging 'friendly' greetings to one another, making their two respective masters sigh with exasperated smiles.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too." Sona settled her fingers on the side of her glasses.

Iselia, forgotten at the corner giggled as her sister figures expressed their fond aggravation, regaining attention to her person from all sides. Perched elegantly on the windowsill, she crossed her legs, aiming another friendlier smile at the groups.

"Both of you have it hard, but it looks rather fun."

"Uh... Is Morgenstern-senpai also one of your servants, Sona-Kaichou?" Issei Hyoudou questioned unsurely, loosening his hold on Genshirou Saji's hand.

"That will be negative, Hyoudou-kun. Iselia is my niece." Sona rebuffed softly, a small soft smile quirking her lips.

"E-EHH?!" Hyoudou wasn't the only one making that noise in disbelief or surprise. Akeno thankfully picked up on the introduction like she did Sona's, perhaps adding more details that strained her smile.

"Iselia von Morgenstern-sama's real name is Iselia Paimon. She is a High-Class Devil who is also the heiress of Paimon Household which held the title of Great King. Therefore do be polite, Issei-kun."

"K-King? As in Demon King?" Lia frowned at the misconception, wondering why they haven't addressed the matter of Underworld Hierarchy and Nobilities properly to their newly acquired pieces. It would spell a disaster if they mistakenly blurted that out in front of the aristocrats. On the surface, they might no longer use the ancient peerage system assigned to all the 72 Houses, but that was only on the surface. There were still a lot of people who addressed them based on their Houses' ranking in private or during the council meetings.

"My Household holds the ranking of a Great King, but we are hardly the only one. However, do note that it is a different title from a Maou." She had no obligation to educate the baby devils on the finer details of their world, especially one involving politics, a bothersome subject on its own. But at the very least, warning them off to prevent fatal social faux was necessary. "There are four reigning Maou in the Underworld, and they are of different existence from the 72 Pillar Houses. Rias and Sona will explain further details to you when the time is right." As if warning disobedient children, she gestured seriously with a finger. "Until then, refrain from referring members of Houses with King title as Demon Kings." She gave them a narrow-eyed look for further emphasis, nodding in satisfaction at their rapid nods before fixing her default smile back on.

"For some reason, I think that Morgenstern-senpai is less fearsome than usual."

"What are you talking about, Issei? Lia-chan is always this adorable. All you have to do is bribe her with good tea." Rias giggled, happily sauntering over to hug Lia's sitting form into her sizeable bosom.

"Fufufu, speaking of tea would you like a cup of my freshly brewed sakura tea, Lia-chan?" Akeno raised a hand to cover lips at her undoubtedly sparkling violet eyes that were shy of begging for the treat. She wanted a cup or a few cups. It was one of her favorite brews after all~

"Speaking off, I am about to take my new servants to the familiar forest, preferably next week."

"You did? There's only a slot per month to enter the forest..." Little aunt looked a bit troubled as she placed her fingers on her chin in a thinking pose, ignoring the commotion around them with expert ease. Iselia hummed when Rias rested her cheek on her silver head, most probably with a challenging look that made the crimson-haired Princess even more similar to her brother.

"Why not have one of you enter the sanctuary my House manages to find a familiar?" She thought it was a good suggestion. The sanctuary was opened a few years ago after Sai and Vali decided to have a gift war, bringing home various kinds of magical beasts and animals alike by the dozens. With no idea where to put them, her Papa had opened a previously unused land to house these animals, leading the opening of the sanctuary where powerful and vicious beasts lived.

"NO!" The two collectively rejected quickly in a rather flustered manner. She pouted before brightening when she thought of something that could interest either of the two.

"Are you sure? We have many arrays of birds, steeds, dragons, serpents, canines, and felines for you to choose. The crimson hell liger and water dancer have given birth to a new batch of offsprings too." She enticed them with a silky tone, playing on the favorite Rias and Sona picked the last time they were in the sanctuary.

It worked like a charm.

The two deflated, a resigned but hopeful look with various degrees of obviousness plastered on their faces. Familiars boosted one's strength and power if chosen correctly, or showed off one's status depending on what familiar one got. On Sairaorg, Vali and her case though? It just showed off their collective animal magnetism added together could result in an animal menagerie.

"Fine," Rias muttered with a sigh while the rest barring the Queens shared a look of incomprehension. "only after we take a look at the familiar forest." The Gremory heiress quickly added after seeing her growing grin. Perhaps she could make this a training trip after all.

"Wait a moment, Rias. We have to make the trip as well." Snapping out of her thoughts, Sona immediately straightened herself, preparing to argue with all her might before Rias cut her off with a single finger. "Why don't we decide it through a game then?" Lia had no doubt that the narrow-eyed smile Rias sported right now made her even more similar to Sirzechs-nii.

"A rating game?"

Resisting the urge to snort, Lia thought she would agree to be dragged off in the middle of the night for one whole week if that notion even passed. Satan knew that everyone had stared at her as if she was crazy after she challenged Ajuka in their betrothal announcement. Luckily it was considered childish nonsense factoring her age at that time. Leaving the two to their deals, the silver-haired devil allowed herself to the couches where her cup of tea sat waiting with a smiling Yamato Nadeshiko Queen smiling at the side. Nodding gratefully at the blonde knight's offered assistance to settle down, she took her time savoring the tea's aroma.

She might not know what heaven was like, but this was her piece of it.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Dangerous Game We Play

Chapter 3 – The Dangerous Game We Play

After an intense game of tennis and dodgeball involving liberal misuse of demonic energy, the winner privileged to choose their familiar first ended up being Rias' group. As they've previously agreed, Iselia and Sona were waiting for Rias in the sanctuary post house after their visit to the forest. Of course, to stave off boredom, the two wasted their time through idle chit chats. Their topics ranged from the latest devil society gossips to school matters, and their family while the rest of Sona's servants idled about trying to be surreptitious in their eavesdropping.

"You know Rias is unhappy about it. Why do you have to say something that provoking, little aunt?" The Paimon heiress lamented with a sigh, placing her chin on her palm which was resting on a circular table. Seated in the observatory deck built on the tallest point of the post-house, they were all enjoying some snacks while some were trying to catch a glimpse of one of the sanctuary's famous residences. So far, they've only seen one of the crystal dragons species flying over them which was enough to awe most.

Adjusting her glasses slightly, Sona tilted her head, catching what little light that reflected on her glasses. "It wasn't my intention to provoke her. Did I say something that isn't true?" Resisting an urge to facepalm or faceplant on the table, Lia eyed the perfectly neutral expression on the short-haired girl's face. "..." This one might be scary smart, but she's surprisingly a bit insensitive sometimes. Or it might be because she didn't understand Rias' feelings as she hadn't experienced the same problem.

"Sona, you know how Rias viewed her engagement. It isn't in a favorable or positive light." Magenta colored eyes met one another, one imploring the other in deep thought.

"Hm... Regardless, she still cannot escape her obligation." Opting for a soft exhale rather than tearing out her hair in an undignified manner, she declared her aunt a lost cause. Who would have thought Sona became such a stickler to the rules, agreeing to whatever the council cooked up and believing all of it for the betterment of their race instead of catering to the nobles' selfish desires? She might have sung a different tune if she didn't escape her engagement though. Maybe that was just it?

"Should you not be concerned with your fiance instead, Iselia?" Frowning slightly, the white-haired teen wondered what everyone saw in her relationship with Ajuka Beelzebub to come into a weird conclusion. Was it the way he treated her? While there was an undercurrent of affection somewhere, she was pretty sure it wasn't the romantic kind. It was just different from how Sairaorg and Vali treated her regardless of how intimate Ajuka acted in public.

"I have no problem like Rias is facing right now. And even if I do, I can't do anything about it considering who exactly he is. If anything, the council and our society will eat me alive if I do anything rash." Granted, with her parents around the damage wouldn't be as extensive and can be mitigated easily. Besides, she also had a feeling that her engagement wasn't quite as simple as it looked. Massaging her forehead to relieve an incoming headache, she peered around the deck to check on the others, particularly the only male exuding a very distinct aura of a draconic race.

Unlike his peers who were discreetly eyeing her in curiosity, his steel-grey eyes fixed upon the horizon on a mountain where she knew many dragons made their lairs, without a doubt unconsciously attracted to the same kind. There were surprisingly a lot of dragons in their generation, which might have foreshadowed something. A creature representing absolute power coming out by the droves was never a good thing, especially during peaceful times.

"Perhaps one of the more adventurous ones will be interested in forming a contract with him?" She mused quietly.

"With Saji?"

"Huh?"

Both the King and her pawn called out one after the other, one curious and the other looking startled. Iselia smiled, somehow making the pawn retreated in shock. Geez, was her smile scary?

"Nothing. I was thinking about the perfect partner to introduce to Saji." Tapping her nails against the tabletop thoughtfully, she decided to bring the groups to see the dragons first to check their compatibility. Would it be comparable to Vali's affinity with the dragons where they often mistook him as one of their young? If so wouldn't it be amusing to lump the three dragon-based sacred gear users together and throw them to dragon lairs and enjoy the scene?

"I have a feeling that I do not like where your thought is going." Little aunt murmured in muted apprehension, triggering an amused smirk from her. If there's anything she enjoyed more than spending her time leisurely, it was enjoying the shenanigans others went through when she wasn't required to clean up after them. It was therapeutic in the strangest of way.

"Be at ease. This one is certain that all of you are capable of handling it."

"If you think that sounds remotely assuring, you think wrongly. And the way you speak, it usually means trouble."

Ah, how little aunt knew her so well. Smiling ruefully and waving her hand nonchalantly while getting up from her seat, Lia signaled for them to follow.

"Well, let's get going."

"Rias and the others haven't-"

Glowing red light originating from a crimson crest rotating slowly in the middle of the room lent a rather gloomy atmosphere to the deck, signaling the arrival of the Gremory group. The eerie red light right behind her obscuring her front with shadow until only her glowing magenta eyes were the clearest.

"You were saying?"

"How did she-"

"Ara ara~ what's going on?" Lia turned and smiled happily at Akeno, scanning the Gremory group carefully for any injuries and glad to find none. However, a flash of indigo scales on the cute blonde priestess caught her attention.

_Oh? Interesting. To catch the attention of the dragon race regardless of its species' behavioral pattern, this girl might be something after all._

Made no mistakes, Lia didn't dislike Asia Argento neither did she favor the girl. In a way, she detested the girl's weakness yet envied her at the same time for being able to rely on others to keep her safe. Was there a time when she was allowed to be weak? Relying on others when she had yet to obtain her strength to defend herself was fine, but it wasn't a permanent solution. There was never a choice but to grow stronger, to become more. Because she just knew that her parents wouldn't be able to shield her under their wings forever, not like how this emerald-eyed blonde would be treasured just because of her sacred gear ability. Lia knew she was petty, as selfish as she was, she also knew Asia didn't grow up surrounded by loving family.

With a soft exhale and a rueful smile, the Paimon heiress shook her head to dispell her silly thoughts. Admittedly, she was petty and jealous of the blonde former saintess, or Rias' servants in general. But she did have something they didn't have, despite all the responsibilities that came with it. Even if she did wonder what it would feel like to be treasured if she wasn't born as privileged as she was now. Then what about Sairaorg and Vali?

"Haa... What am I even complaining about?" Iselia Paimon chuckled, earning concerned and curious looks from the others at her melancholic tone. Indeed, shouldn't she be grateful instead? Just how many in this world could boast like she? Where did these strange thoughts come from, to make her question her fortune like an ungrateful fool?

"No, it's nothing. Please don't worry about it. Anyway, let's go, to where the crystal dragons dwell!"

"Wait a minute, Lia-chan! Crystal dragons!?" Ignoring the apprehensive and terrified look Rias shot her, she dragged the other two heiresses with her down and into the depths of the sanctuary.

...

...

In a lavish rococo-style office done in various shades of blue and platinum cast furniture, Lukrezius Dantalion Paimon sat atop an ornate blue cushioned armchair, personal seal stamp in hand, a subtle frown furrowing his brow. A thick stack of files laid on the elaborately carved desk being the subject of his stare would have burned to ash were he a Phenex. Placing the seal back into the top drawer, the silver-haired man leaned back into his seat a soft almost inaudible sigh escaping his lips.

It hadn't been a productive day for him, what not with his inability to escape from memories that haunted his thoughts. One said that time would eventually heal all wounds, and Lukrezius wondered on the verity of that belief. Time didn't heal all wounds. Sometimes, it rotted and festered them, causing even more harm, just like how it made him thought about the countless possibilities that he missed had he been given a choice.

At that time, if that person had given him a choice, a chance to prove that there were other ways, how different would it be? For one, he wouldn't be here or meet the others, nor would he meet his beloved daughter. But would it have been better? That perhaps the loss and the tragedy that was that person's death wouldn't have happened. If he had said no, would that person denounce him regardless?

_"There are no other ways, my son. You have to do this. Only you can do this."_

Shifting in his seat slightly, he crossed his legs with another exhale and a quiet groan.

He remembered very clearly when those melancholic eyes stared imploringly at him, so unlike the dignified and affectionate looks usually directed his way. It was the very last time the blue-eyed male had ever seen that affection. Because the next time they met, that love had turned into sorrow and regret. As if that person regretted deeply of his request, his last order when it was himself who said that there were no other choices.

_If you regret it so much in the end, why did you ask me to do it, Father? Is it worth all the sacrifices, in the end?_

They were questions he had no answers to, nor would ever have.

His shadow on the carpeted floor writhed, showing multiple pinions bursting out of his back, some stretching and arching against each other. In reality, there were no such appendages on his back. He knew what it represented, like how Sirzechs' power was the symbol of his very being. A true form.

The door clicked open gently, bringing in the familiar scent of winter rose and sweet berries. A flash of smooth obsidian and purple magenta caught his attention as the owner tip-toed close. Dressed elegantly in a royal purple dress, hair down and curled slightly at the end was Serafall Leviathan, his wife. Gone was her usual childish style, replaced by this mature and elegant woman who would make any hot-blooded male sit up and pay attention. There was no hesitation when her alabaster arms reached out to circle his neck or when she pressed herself close, settling into his lap.

He made no move to dissuade her when she tugged on his already opened collar to bare more of his skin, instead, leaning back further to allow her more access. It had taken him a significant amount of time to build her confidence to come close, to touch, and to take what she needed from him. And even then, he knew she still feared and felt insecure despite the confidence she outwardly portrayed. It had been a while since the last time they shared an intimate moment, with all the work they needed to do.

Soft velvet lips trailed kisses down his chin to the column of his neck, affection lacing the deed instead of lust. He allowed himself to relax under her gentle ministration, not even batting an eye when his wife found the need to mark his skin. Gently pulling her hair to get her head away from his neck, he decided to return the favor by dropping his head right between her collarbones, nipping on the exposed skin and suckling gently to leave a mark of his own. With that done, the man sighed, resting his weary head on the soft surface that was her breasts.

"You've been holed up in the office since morning, Lu-kun." Her dainty fingers carded through his messier than usual hair, smoothing it into a semblance of order. "Is something the matter?"

She was patient, waiting for him to answer in his own time rather than rushing him like she usually did the others. To others, Serafall was a hyper and cheerful woman who had the dubious honor of serving as the devil race's head of foreign relations. Many wondered how any work finished when that kind of personality was in charge. Most speculated that it was he who was working behind the scene and Serafall let them thought all they wanted, having no qualms in using him as a visible shield. He had no idea whether he should scold the woman for her audacity of pulling him into the spotlight when he was trying hard to disappear into the background or commend her for the intentional misdirection.

"You are aware of Sirzechs' plan." It wasn't a question but a statement. With her practically in charge of contacting representatives of other factions, Serafall was the core of their current project.

"I am." The obsidian-haired woman hummed, pausing in her ministration to place a hand on his chin and tilting his head up to look into his glowing gaze. "Is it about Lia-chan?" His silence was answer enough for the mother of their subject of conversation to understand everything. She sighed then, framing his face with her small hands.

"You know, Lu-kun. The moment Lia-chan showed an indication of that ability, the first thought that crossed my mind was to hide her far away from everyone."

Funny, he also had the same urge too.

"Because at that moment, there will be no escaping from what both of your futures entailed." Icy blue gazed steadily into watery magenta, ending with him averting his eyes to the side in a rare show of defeat.

"And I don't want that. Not for our daughter, and especially not for you. I want you to stay here, by my side. Is it so wrong to be that selfish even if it costs the world? Why must it be you and no one else?"

_Why must it be me, huh?_

_"There are no other ways, my son. You have to do this. Only you can do this."_

No other choices but this. Truly? But,

Serafall's soulful gaze searched his own, beseeching.

_She was giving me a choice,_ _Father._

Instead of answering, he dropped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her body closer to plant a kiss onto her pliant lips. She paused for a few seconds before winding her arms around his neck, nails digging into his scalp as he licked the seam between her lips to request entry which she had no reservation of granting. He twined their tounges in a sensual dance, inviting the wet appendage into his mouth to give it a nip, only stopping when they required some oxygen. The silver-haired man didn't spend much time and continued his assault as soon as she gasped her first intake of air, tasting the salt of her tears on their lips and set on the task of devouring her, sorrow and all.

She already knew his answer despite his silence, and there was nothing he could do about it. She knew he wouldn't apologize for his choices, nor would he regret it. What she wasn't aware of was just how much he wished it could be different, and while he wouldn't regret his choice, he would regret not staying with his family.

Lukrezius chuckled ruefully, letting the overwhelmed woman buried her face onto his chest as he took a turn in carding his long fingers through her hair.

"It seems like the only thing I am good at regarding you is giving you pain."

She shook her head faintly, nuzzling further into his hold.

"I keep hurting you, again and again. Whether intentionally or unintentionally, even with the decisions I make. But despite that, you still stay with me where I would have given up. You are too good to me, Serafall."

"N-No!"

Blinking at the rather forceful denial, he allowed her to pull herself away slightly to stare back at him, taking in her determined teary face.

"I have g-given up once. I thought that no matter how much I tried, you would never look at me the same way you look at Rhia. But I was content because you agreed to let me stay by your side. Because you allowed me to love you and for me, that was enough."

His breath stalled for a moment as he stared at his wife, feeling a bit overwhelmed, and something else he couldn't name. There was fierce love in her orbs, the intensity almost scaring him, and thawing his icy heart at the same time.

"I..."

"But then you suddenly looked at me with affection, touched me as if you treasured me, and when I see how much love you spare for _our_ daughter, I just- It wasn't just enough anymore! I want-"

He cut her tirade off with a well-placed finger on her trembling lips.

"I know." With a quivering smile on his lips, he shushed her gently and dragged her back into his embrace. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be that little boy who always felt overwhelmed, unsure, and insecure. But of course, Serafall just had to be the one to drag that part of him, buried deep somewhere unknown back out again.

"Thank you."

...

...

"LIA! I SWEAR TO THE SATANS! CALL THESE THINGS OFF!" Gorgeous multicolored faceted gems of varying sizes perched on top of the nearly buried crimson-haired girl, with various others in the same position. Over half of them sprawled on the floor of the cave system they found themselves in, buried under an avalanche of moving and purring gems on closer inspections were serpentine or dragon-like creatures. Most of them sported light-colored schemes as opposed to their darker colored cousins, which dwelled deeper under the tunnel and were less friendly.

"A- Ahaha..." Lia smiled amusedly at the blond knight trying to extricate himself from curious hatchlings without hurting them, wary of the watchful eyes of the adult dragons perched on various vantage points in the darkness of the cave. "Iselia-senpai, may I be a bit presumptuous in requesting your assistance?" Stormy gray eyes gazed at her pleadingly, the owner then flicking his gaze on his feet where the creatures accosting them were attached. The varying shades of green, purple, and gold didn't catch her attention as that tiny kind of crystal dragons weren't that rare. Instead, her eyes strayed to the sheepish' ikemen neck where a bejeweled slender creature with close resemblance to Asian dragons if not for its shorter body, sharp stained glass-like wings and long slender feet coiled.

The small dragon has beautiful vivid crimson scales, adorned with golden filigree paired with clear round blue gems on its joints and stained glass crystals as wings, mane, and underbelly. It was a Sacrilis Dragon, a species incredibly coveted by imperial courts and religious organizations for its abilities. These dragons could calm an enraged or agitated mob with its presence alone, also inducing confessions and truths out of sinners and liars. She had no idea how Vali managed to entice an entire group of this particular species to follow him back home, but she never expected one of them would even approach someone other than the three of them.

Lia laughed softly, plucking close to half dozen protesting hatchlings from her polite underclassman. How peculiar, to find these silly dragons liking strangers enough to swarm them to the ground. But of course, whether the more dangerous and bigger ones took a liking to them or not has yet to be seen.

"Thank you very much, senpai." Yuuto bowed slightly, reaching out a hand to steady the unexpected passenger on his shoulders. He shot it a troubled but fascinated look, glancing at her in askance.

"You're welcome." Shooting a calming smile at the troubled knight, she nodded at the purring creature on his shoulder. "It seems like you will end up with a new contract by the end of this trip. She likes you."

"Iselia!"

"Oh dear, we better go help them. Here, bribe the little ones with these. Be careful not to let them climb onto your limbs." At Sona's flustered shout, she magicked a few medium-sized bags filled with low-quality gems from her spatial dimension, handing a few to Yuuto who looked puzzled. "These are snacks for them. You can ask the little kitten, Yura, and Saji for help." True enough, only the rooks, and surprisingly Sona's pawn was still relatively free and standing despite the mob of heavy purring gems perched on various parts of their bodies.

"Ah, okay."

It took them fifteen minutes, with a few of the more stubborn ones requiring intervention on her part involving higher quality gems that attracted a few of the adults, which startled the group to near panic as some of them landed with an alarmingly heavy thud. If any of them landed on their person, they would no doubt become a pancake smeared on the ground. As it was, they continued their way deeper into the end of the cavern where the tunnels opened towards a seaside cliff, an artificial environment requiring a lot of help from her parents and Ajuka to make. The salty breeze generated from a magic device and formation was spot on, giving birth to rolling waves and tides that crashed onto the cliff's lower surface with a reverberating crash. Everyone except her two childhood friends gaped at the magnificent sight, startled that something of this magnitude existed in the Underworld.

Rias giggled softly at the agape mouths sported by the former humans, looking out at the horizon where clear blue water stretched endlessly.

"Akeno had never been here, nee."

"Incredible." Koneko murmured with a cookie she was munching on. Briefly, Lia wondered where the snack on her hand came from before dismissing the random thought.

"It took my parents and Ajuka-sama around two years and a half to get the sea environment ready. I think they shouldn't have because it gave Vali and Sai more excuses to hunt seafood." In the last part, she grumbled in resignation. There was no dissuading the two when they made their mind, not even with her puppy dog eyes.

"I thought you only have water dancers for water-based familiars?" Sona tilted her head questioningly, shooting unfathomable gaze at the deep blue surface that denoted its depth.

"Well, not quite... You see-"

A few kilometers off their standing surface, the seawater frothed and bubbled as something seemed to rise, a hint of a dark blue crystalline blade bearing a close resemblance to a massive sail-structured fin with sharp ice blue spikes cut through the water surface followed by a large splash of beautiful barbed tail shaped like an elaborate fan. Massive tidal waves that might as well be a tsunami crashed to the stone surface, with Lia freezing the water closing on the group with a negligent wave of her hand. The wall of ice crumbled and melted back into liquid, floating eerily still for a moment before a graceful, sharp serpentine snout poked through, prompting the others to take hasty steps back.

"Um... Morgenstern-senpai?" Hyoudou's voice shook, a wild look that was his fight or flight instinct triggered in the face of something they knew was dangerous. Lia glanced at them, spotting most of them with terrified looks as they tried to stand their ground, legs shaking. Rias' peerage was mostly okay other than Sona's. At least they were still standing even if they were shivering like leaves in the wind.

"It's alright. Regis didn't mean any harm. He is just here to greet us." As if agreeing with her words, the serpentine creature let out a soft and beautiful keening sound, slowly nudging forward to let its sharp snout rested against her shoulder with another questioning croon.

"Unbelievable." Sona fixed her askew glasses, wiping some water droplets off with her handkerchief.

"Iselia-sama is that... It can't possibly be a Leviathan-class water dragon, can it?" Tsubaki near stuttered in complete shock, trying hard to gain her composure under the sharp icy gaze of those slitted eyes. The silver-haired heiress didn't blame her for losing composure. The first time she saw Regis, she almost went into a panic attack until Vali coaxed her back to calmness. It was a somewhat understandable reaction, considering that Regis was the pinnacle of his species. There were a lot of water and flood dragons, but there were only less than half a dozen Leviathan-class water dragons in the world, and all of them fell into Dragon King Class right under the Five Great Dragon Kings.

"He is." She confirmed happily, prompting those who understood the implication to pale a shade further.

"A-and it's your contract beast, Paimon-sama?" One of Sona's bishops, the wavy white-haired one exclaimed in a wide-eyed fascination.

"... No. Consider him as Vali's familiar instead."

"... He gave it to you, didn't he?" Rias deadpanned dryly.

"A-Ahahaha. Regardless, Regis will only obey Vali, right?" A soft croon of confirmation followed by another large splash somewhere behind the scaled gigantic water dragon prompted the others to relax.

"Vali? You meant that basta err- I meant your brother, senpai?" Saji corrected himself in the nick of time, with Hyoudou perking up in interest. Vali, what did you do to these underclassmen to have them despising you this much?

"Indeed." The look on the two boys' faces was as if they lost faith in the world. "Although he isn't my brother. We just used the same surname for convenience's sake."

"Wait, what!?"

The questioning croon rumbling close on her front prevented her from answering them.

"My apologies, Regis. Vali was a bit busy and can't spare time to visit you. But I will tell him that you miss him when I see him, okay?" An agreeing nod was all she got before the great head turned to look at Sona's group curiously. Iselia blinked, now even more curious when Regis bend closer towards Saji who froze on the spot. Did he sense the dragon residing inside the boy's sacred gear? The serpent dragon snorted, moving his focus to other members, this time the two quivering bishops, Kusaka and Hanakai.

"Is he sniffing them?" Rias came up to her side, a frown between her brow as she questioned over the puzzling behavior of the gentle giant.

"I think he sensed Vritra's presence. But it doesn't seem so now." Lia answered with an amused smile. "They might have gained a great boon from this trip, Rias. Although, your knight caught me by surprise." The crimson-haired Princess flicked her hair back from her face, turning to look at the said knight who was cradling a beautiful crimson-blue colored specimen, surrounded by a fascinated Asia and Koneko. An equally tiny purple-scaled dragon on the blonde bishop's arms peered curiously at the crimson bundle, completely mesmerized to the point of not shocking the males in the vicinity with his thunder for once.

"A sprite dragon for a first familiar. I can't tell whether your new bishop has an affinity with dragons or it's just her purity taking effect." The Gremory heiress gave a conspirational wink, twining their arms together with a cheerful hum.

"Aren't we talking about Kiba just now? But why, are you jealous of our Asia-chan?" A brief flashback of being chased around by nesting dragons caused her to shudder. "I think I am." She muttered under her breath. "It's a different kind of 'favored' altogether."

"Huh? What did you say just now, Lia-chan?"

"Nope, nothing."

Another disturbance from the water below and startled cries of Sona's group caught their attention, with her sighing quietly in the back when everyone approached the newcomer. A smaller looking deeper colored serpentine form staring curiously at them. Unlike Regis, this was an inferior species of dragon, specifically a flood dragon, and Regis' mate. For a moment, the smaller dragon seemed to communicate with the larger Regis with quiet melodic trills, going back and forth for a while before she turned to look at Lia. The mated pair trilled out questioningly, curling their upper body over the baffled groups of devils towards her on the back.

"Hm... Since the two of you approve of it, that means it's doable. I will ask if they agree or not." Petting the sharp protruding snouts reassuringly, Iselia turned to look at her little aunt with a victorious smirk.

"It might not be a water dancer, but what do you say about water dragon as a familiar, Sona-nee?" The speechless and floored expressions were amusing enough to induced trilling laughter from the flood dragon.

That surmised how Sona's peerage became a caretaker to an unhatched water dragon egg, and later a mischievous baby water drake.

...

"To think a Leviathan took a liking to Sona. Should I say it's fated considering who her sister is?" Rias sighed with a wry smile as they made their way through thickly forested areas without the Student Council President's group. Since Sona's group more or less fulfilled their reason for being here, Lia excused them first. Besides, with a treasure like a dragon egg in their hand, it wasn't possible to explore further. Along the way here, they've also encountered countless fierce exotic beasts that, if given a chance would have devoured the egg.

Some of their appearances legit scared some of them to jumping and screaming like a schoolgirl. And despite some of them being beautiful, Issei himself who was the one searching for a familiar didn't seem enthusiastic when countless others would have jumped at the chance.

Sighing ruefully, Rias paid close attention to the girl who might as well be her sister from the corner of her eye. There was no hesitation or caution in the glimmering purple orbs that was staring straight ahead, unmoved by the beauty of the artificial ecosystem or the occasional dangerous yet beautiful beasts surrounding them. Despite growing up together, Rias thought that Iselia ended up more mysterious by the day. It was as if a yawning abyss with no end in sight was standing or staring right at her whenever the silver-haired girl was around. It was a very familiar feeling, as if-

_Like Luka Onii-sama whenever he visited Onii-sama._

Of course, considering that Iselia was Lukrezius' daughter, the feeling, flavor, and depth of her energy would be the same as his. But to even possess that imposing tint that was the signature of every current Satan? She only knew of one person their age with this kind of atmosphere around them, but that very same person was of impressive lineage and therefore excused. The reason Rias felt complicated about the matter was that she had never seen Lia fought before, not even training her power. Indeed, there were many examples of aristocrat children being powerful even without proper training, and Lia's parentage itself was already a guarantee to her might. But then, shouldn't Millicas be the same?

But he wasn't; outside of his proficiency in using his demonic power, which meant that Lia had been training hard for a long time. But why wasn't anyone aware of this? Not even Sona! A complicated expression briefly made way to her fair face, causing her companion to look at her with concern.

"Rias? Is something the matter, you look troubled."

"Ah? Eh? No! I was just wondering how much further we have to go before we can see the hell liger!" She answered hastily with a sheepish laugh. A dazzling smile answered her back.

"Oh! I thought you sensed Sirzechs-Nii's presence. But we're not that far from where the Pride is now." Rias nodded absent-mindedly, wondering if the sardonic tone Lia used was just her imagination or not before the first sentence registered in her mind. Her brother!?

Sure enough, when she concentrated, she could sense a familiar energy signature quite a distance away that was rapidly heading in their direction, seemingly gaining speed. A frown marred her brow as Rias turned her full attention to Lia, who barely managed to suppress a grimace. Instead, the silver-haired beauty sighed and massaged her forehead briefly. It took her a few more seconds to understand why the Paimon heiress acted the way she did. Because following after her brother's familiar imposing all-consuming _hunger-devour_, an unfathomable black hole of an abyss followed. And as if feeling her focus on it, Rias felt as if that bottomless pit gazed back at her, sending bolts of icy coldness down her spine.

_When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you._

It was the very first time she fully understood these words a famous philosopher had once said, not in just the interpretation but also the literal sense of the sentence itself.

"Papa is furious." The spell was broken from this sentence as Rias wondered just what exactly her Onii-sama did to make Luka Onii-sama lost his calm for the nth time this time. It wasn't much of a rare sight considering how close their households were, with her brother obnoxiously making excuses to invite himself or the taciturn Paimon King into each other's mansion or castle. But _this_ level of fury was reserved only once every five years -yes, they counted and even asked Ajuka-sama about it-.

"Rias, is something wrong? Why did both of you stop?" Akeno's voice chimed in from in-between them. The two High-Class devils turned at the same time to look at the curious group's collective gazes. Rias could feel their apprehensiveness the moment they caught sight of the exasperation on Lia's face.

"Well, about that-"

BOOM!

Loud explosions made only when something massive or something with fast momentum crashed echoed loudly in the previously calm forest, scattering dust; dirt; and all manners of plant life as one huge dust cloud to the sky while sending the various form of wildlife into hiding. It might be an equivalent of a small scale bomb going off. They hastily flattened themselves onto the ground or hiding behind huge trees as the following shockwave of air currents cut through the whole area, ripping everything closer to the center of the explosion apart. As opposed to them, Iselia Paimon stood where she was, as stable as a mountain with hair waving like a silver flag behind her.

For a moment, Rias thought she caught a glimpse of her childhood friend's unfathomable power. Only selected few could withstand that kind of shockwave and remained standing, much less unruffled. Because, laced into that shockwave of air current was the tyrannical left-over energy from the clash of two Satan-Class beings. No matter how used to them Rias was, she was only accustomed to that kind of domineering power boiling lazily under their skins, remaining unused as opposed to clashing fiercely against each other. It was an entirely different kind of feeling and Lia just tanked it off like nothing.

Another shiver ran down her spine as she came into a conclusion of what this might imply. That for all her languidness and tendency to melt into the background when she wanted, Lia wasn't as simple as she had portrayed herself to be. A lion that was hidden amongst a herd of sheep, leisurely watching over them with a kind of indulgence and indolence reserved to predators with the life of their prey in their grasp.

Purple colored orbs glowing like a fluorescent lamp clashed with another pair of seafoam-blue, flashing with intent and meaningful smile thrown her way, and Rias was even more definite of her conjecture.

_Lia is dangerous._

...

It took them around half an hour trek through the forest to find the epicenter of the explosion. Along the way, they also saw overturned vegetations and gouges that scarred the land, leading them into a messy clearing full of craters and scattered debris. But what caught their attention was a tall and slender man sheathed in an eerie, icy blue aura; clad in a luxurious black suit with silver trim, cape fluttering in the non-existing wind like a flag of death. In his hand was a glossy black sword with a slightly curved hilt and an eye-catching shining silver crucifix as its guard and undoubtedly the blade's centerpiece, a strange sight in Underworld.

Before the black-clad man was another in white on the ground, leaning against a loose boulder with a fearless smile on his bloodied lips. His eyes were a pair of glowing captivating crimson, clashing against the opposite color of his opponent. With the tip of the black sword against the exposed skin of his throat, he merely chuckled.

"Now, now, Luka. I was only joking. There's no need to be so angry."

A faint mist started to curl around their forms, forming into ice that crept from the ground to the seated man. It stopped just shy of half-encasing him by a baleful dark red mist hovering around the white-clad man like an obedient puppy. It didn't stop the sword from stabbing into his shoulder, drawing a pained hiss and a shocked gasp from Rias who had finally seen the situation. It was worse than any of them thought it would be.

"Onii-sama!"

Issei startled at that, gazing back and forth from Rias and the mysterious man on the ground. He showed an enlightened face as he caught the similar features, especially the crimson-colored mane.

The crimson-haired man blinked, tilting his head in the group's direction with a bright smile while ignoring the sword stabbed into his shoulder.

"Ria-tan~ It's so good to see you. Why didn't you say hello to Luka too?" The young devils stared at him incredulously while Iselia took a couple of steps closer, dropping into a formal curtsy with lowered head.

"Good evening, Papa, Sirzechs-Nii." Asia blinked, recovering from her shock of seeing such violence, lowering the hands covering her agape mouth. She was even more perplexed at the thought of both her senpais' brother and father respectively fighting each other when their relatives were friendly to each other. The men weren't the only strange one as even Iselia-senpai looked unfazed by the scene.

The man who hadn't spoken finally straightened, his body turning halfway to reveal an extremely stunning visage that drew gasps from some of Rias' servants. The icy blue aura encasing him had died down, but it was as if his very being emitted silver radiance that was bizarre for a devil. Glowing ice blue eyes with purple rims indifferently scanned their forms before flickering over to the only other silver-haired devil. Asia noted the softening of those icy eyes as they regarded Iselia with what she tentatively pegged as affection.

"Lia." His voice was smooth, with strange musical quality that made Asia stiffened in shock. The blonde former-nun dared to lift her head to steal another look, emerald eyes glistening in curiosity and something akin to hope. But then the pair of icy eyes locked onto her emerald, flashing into a beautiful deep purple for a moment, causing her to stumble back, stunned with wide-eyed disbelief. The brunet Sekiryuutei caught her stumbling form immediately, a questioning tone on his lips.

"Y-You are-"

"A rare occurrence for you to be here, Rias." The silver-haired man didn't leave any opportunity for the blonde to speak, cutting his gaze back at Rias who jumped at the attention. Even after years of association with Iselia and Serafall who was there to mitigate his overwhelming presence, Rias still couldn't get used to him. It was usually better when her Onii-sama was around, but with him visibly under Lukrezius' mercy, everything changed.

"A-Ah, Yes! We- I meant that Lia-chan offered to give us a tour to find a suitable familiar for my new fam- servants and the hell liger now have cubs so..." Iselia discreetly nudged Rias as she straightened from her impromptu bow to cut off the ramble.

"I see." With that, he drew the sword out of the red-haired man's shoulder. The peculiar onyx weapon glowed briefly before seemingly disappeared into his palm. Without hesitation, the man stooped down to grab one of the most prominent figures of devil society as if hauling a sack of potato over his shoulder, ignoring the gaping young devils and futile protests of said crimson-haired Prince of Destruction.

"I will return first. You should-" Glowing deep blue magic circle with a crest depicting a coiled dragon serpent interrupted his words, causing him to exhale softly. From the center, a petite form of a female clad in a black-red double-layered military-style column-sheath dress gradually solidified. The silver linings on her attire were the exact style and design with the silver-haired male, even sporting the same crest on the back of their black cape. The woman blinked her magenta-colored eyes, the same shade as Iselia's own upon spotting the group of people, tilting her head curiously as she regarded the scene.

The first to respond was the silveret, followed by the younger.

"Serafall."

"Mama."

Rias blinked furiously, staring at the woman in disbelief with wide seafoam blue eyes, mouth opening and closing in a parody of a goldfish. Serafall? As in the Satan Serafall Leviathan who was obsessed with the magical girl genre? The one who more often than not acted like a hyperactive child who not even her little sister knew how to handle? This petite woman looked more like a dignified lady with a considerable position who wasn't in-line with how Serafall usually was!

"Oh, dear."

Iselia sighed, gesturing briefly to the group behind her only to pause at their various state of bewilderment. The only ones who looked remotely alright were the two baby devils who looked confused while the rest stared transfixed at her Mama who was busy scolding her Papa.

"What did we tell you about rising to the bait when Sirzechs-chan is involved, Lu-kun?"

"...Not to."

"Honestly, knowing that you still take out your weapon and swing it around. Do you know how many calls I've gotten during your rampage? Also, Sirzechs-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeap, I can manage."

The sight of a tiny woman lecturing a man towering over her while holding another man over his shoulder was a strange sight considering who was involved in the scene. Across all pantheons, only their side would act like this, something most of the current leaders' siblings all lamented about together.

"Lu-kun! You can't cart Sirzechs-chan around like that into our Palace! What will the others say?"

Lia huffed in amusement at the role-switch among her parents. The responsible and impetuous ones have switched. It was a rare occurrence few had the chance to witness, and no one would have believed it unless they saw it with their own eyes. It continued around this vein for a few more minutes, with the Paimon patriarch shooting quelling stare to the crimson-haired male over his shoulders while enduring his wife's lecture.

"Ah! That's right, Lia-chan~" In a sudden 180-degree change, the formerly dignified lady suddenly threw herself into Iselia's startled arms.

"Eh, what- Mama?"

"Come home soon, okay? Mama misses you a lot since you're never home~ It gets so very lonely, you know?" With a tone that ended in a whine, Serafall rubbed her cheek with her daughter's. Lia wondered if her mother ditched her job to sound that bored. Despite her doubts though, she still nodded obediently and allowed her mother to do as she pleased. She also did miss her parents as she rarely ever got to see them, sometimes not at all even during vacation.

"Come after you escorted your guests." The atmosphere chilled at the cold tone the ethereal silver-haired male used. The background sound that was the whining of the crimson-haired male also ceased, resulting in a sudden oppressive silence. It was a strange and rare occurrence, as Lia's father was rarely this assertive in front of the younger generation.

It might be something important.

"Understood."

The three giant-like existence of the devil society didn't linger much longer after that, directing a weak wave, a cheery smile, and a cold stare towards the bewildered group before disappearing via a giant teleportation magic circle.

"Was that truly Serafall-sama?" A voice croaked out weakly. Meanwhile, Rias was staring worriedly at Lia who was sporting a troubled frown.

"We should postpone the trip this time. Lia-chan, you should go. To cause Lukrezius Onii-sama to react like that, it must be an urgent matter." There was nothing much the silver-haired girl could do other than nodding in agreement. The group parted amicably, each deep in their thoughts, some puzzled, some excited, and some worried.

...

...

The Palace was strangely quiet and tense, even more so when Lia noted the presence of multiple powers convening in the scarcely-used meeting chamber. Her breath near hitched at the more familiar energy greeting hers in a soft longing caress before retreating obediently after beckoning her. With no reason to excuse herself from the bigwigs' powwow as she called those occasional meetings privately, Lia headed into the Palace's central building towards the audience chamber. Of course, she had also changed out of her school uniform to match that of Serafall's, minus the cape. One must dress appropriately based on the occasion to leave a good impression, which was what her Papa told her.

A few flustered and hurrying household staff greeted her politely on the way as a senior staff escorted her straight to the door of the audience hall. The butler didn't knock or wait for further instructions before pushing open the beautifully carved black door. The heiress didn't even register what was going on when she was unceremoniously pulled in through the small open gap. By the time she regained her composure, she was already standing right behind the seats of her father and Ajuka. A low, furious argument was going on between Lord Falbium and surprisingly, her mama. Every once in a few minutes, one of the others would interject with a question or quelling statement to prevent more conflict.

"No! Sending Vali to such a dangerous situation is-"

"He is the only eligible one! Or are you suggesting your daughter-"

"Out of the questions! They're both _my_ children. I do not see Sirzechs sending his son or sibling off to such a dangerous place!"

As individuals with enough firepower to destroy several countries or even a continent over argued, their subconscious control over their power weakened. The consequences were only felt by those who weren't of equal standing to them. In this case, it was both her and the person standing in the shadow beside her. It felt as if an invisible pressure was squeezing them from everywhere at the same time, causing her thoughts to spin as she tried to shield herself from the onslaught. A warm callous hand gripped her own, squeezing slightly.

"Breathe." Vali murmured lowly, a steady stream of familiar demonic energy trickling into her body through their connected limb. It helped her to regain a semblance of focus to center herself again. Squeezing his hand in gratitude, she absently noted that he had been improving even faster than she thought he did. Iselia peeked curiously at the indifferent form of her father, who looked as if the situation in the room didn't concern him.

It took quite a while to notice, but before she, Sai and Vali parted, they finally took note of Lukrezius' presence, or rather the lack of it. While everyone could feel his aura and energy in the physical world, they made the mistake of assuming it as his presence. It was Sairaorg, who was training in senjutsu, who noticed this peculiarity. They spent a month _stalking_ the man who pretended he didn't see them -to the amusement of Serafall and Misla- until Vali came into an odd conclusion.

Lukrezius Astaria Paimon was never physically present.

Or at least they thought so until Sairaorg sensibly pointed out that it wasn't possible for the man's energy to interact with the physical world unless the man was _there. _If so, then _where_ exactly was the man's body? The answer came to her only a year later when she discovered exactly why not even Sirzech-nii could touch the Paimon Lord, much less harm him. Even Ajuka had admitted that it would take an ample amount of preparation to battle Lukrezius, much less winning it.

Vali had then lamented in the unfairness of it all, grumbling about fighting an opponent one couldn't hit until she pointed out his unfair advantage. He had cheered up very quickly, discussing the usage of this particular ability for her use rather gleefully.

_For added safety,_ he said.

She rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"What do you think, Vali?" Blinking out of her thought, she shot a glance to the gravity-defying silver-haired male who shrugged nonchalantly. What did she miss?

"Honestly? I don't mind. It's not as if they haven't approached me and mine about-"

"A moment, Vali-kun. Did you say that they've approached you for something?" Mama interjected with rising disbelief, probably wondering why this unruly 'son' of hers didn't even mention something as important as this matter. Lia sighed softly, noting that her mother should have known how Vali was.

"It's just an offer to join them. Nothing else." Vali dropped the bomb casually, causing a small moment of silence where Serafall practically facepalmed while Sirzechs-nii patted her back in sympathy.

_Backtrack for a moment. Join what? Seriously, what did I miss?_

Shooting a questioning look at Vali earned her nothing but a headshake and a squeeze of her hand.

"Do you know the identity of the person who invited you?" Ajuka turned his head slightly to look at them, blue eyes briefly glancing at their joined hands. Vali ignored the look expertly, sending a glance at Serafall and pausing as if considering his words.

"Katarea Leviathan." Mama stiffened, rearing back so very slightly that it was unnoticeable to those not paying attention.

It was an unfamiliar name, saved for the Clan name. But her mother's reaction was very telling. It was someone her parents knew, judging by the hesitant look she shot to father. Other than a slight narrowing of his eyes, Lukrezius didn't react.

"Vali, your next task is to infiltrate the Khaos Brigade to find out their objectives and report it back to us." The Paimon Lord spoke for the first time, his tone brooking no argument.

"Sure." The teenager by her side nodded with another lazy roll of his shoulders, a confident smirk on his lips.

"But Lu-kun! That's-"

"The children can take care of themselves, Serafall..." Papa interjected firmly, maintaining eye-contact that conveyed everything he needed to at the distraught Leviathan.

"How unlike you to play such a dangerous game, Lukrezius. It's a Dragon God we're up against, you know." Ajuka Beelzebub commented idly, leaning forward on his elbow to steeple his fingers while eyeing Papa with a curious glint.

"A bet." The messy silver-haired male uttered as if it answered every question. "Blame Sirzechs." He continued blithely, closing his glowing blue eyes and leaning back as if resting his case.

"Hey! Why did you blame me for every single thing?! What exactly did I ever do to you?" The crimson-haired Satan protested immediately, almost flying out of his chair to lunge at the man across him.

Meanwhile, Vali dragged her out of the room discreetly, giving her no time to talk to her lost-looking mother. They made it back to his room before she noticed something was wrong with her childhood friend. Contrary to his earlier calm, Vali had his jaws and fists clenched tightly, a pure look of undeniable fury flashing in his beautiful golden eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to take in the image before she pulled the tense male onto a sofa, smoothing his balled-up fist softly with her hands.

"Vali, what is wrong?"

She was even more concerned when he didn't answer. He let out a soft controlled exhale, plopping sideways to rest his weight on her while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Won't you talk to me?" The energy under his skin roiled in agitation, almost making her flinch away from the sheer intensity. Oh, he was far from thrilled, alright.

Vali inhaled deeply and visibly calmed himself down by the sheer force of his will. The only thing she remembered with the capability of unbalancing him like this was a certain man, otherwise known as the root cause of his family problems.

"That _man_ is in that organization."

Lia inhaled sharply in surprise at his words, hands tightening around his balled-up fist. The stakes they're playing for have risen significantly.


End file.
